Earl's Yuujin
by HananaHanaji14
Summary: CHAPTER 15 UPDATE! Akhirnya/phew/! Keadaan mulai jelas dimata Lavi. Kini tinggal mengumpulkan dan menarik asumsi serta kesimpulan dari data yang ada. Tentang siapa manusia manusia yang kini masuk ke dalam masalahnya. Sementara anak bersurai salju sedang lemah tak berdaya dikarenakan 'shishou'nya. Halaman 706 Diary Tebal telah ditulis.#sorrybadsummary
1. The Beginning of Snow

Duo ilmuan yang terkenal ternyata keluarga bangsawan. Suami istri yang sama sama mendewakan ilmu pengetahuan.

Mereka mengerahkan segalanya demi pengetahuan. Suatu hari, sebuah percobaan gagal dan memberikan dampak yang begitu besar.

Mereka kehilangan nyawa mereka. Meninggalkan anak mereka satu satunya.

Namanya anak jenius dari lahir. Walau umurnya dua belas tahun, ia mampu mengatur dan bahkan memajukan perusahaan terkenal yang menjadi sumber dana eksperimen orang tuanya dulu.

Ia tak perlu khawatir masalah uang. Ia punya banyak.  
Ia tak perlu khawatir masalah rumah. Ia memiliki mansion megah.  
Ia tak perlu khawatir masalah perawatan rumah. Ia memiliki banyak pelayan.

Walau hidupnya serba sempurna, ia masih memiliki keinginan. Tapi ia tak tahu apa keinginannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, kekosongan hatinyalah yang meraung minta diisi. Memang ia tidak sendirian, ada para pelayan, ada para klien, ada para teman bisnis yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

Tapi semuanya tidak benar benar menganggapnya ada. Dia hanya dianggap media untuk mendapatkan gaji, media untuk membuat perusahaan mereka lebih terkenal, dan lain lain.

Walau dia memiliki dua pelayan setia, yang setiap generasinya mengabdi pada keluarganya, ia tidak bisa leluasa di depan mereka. Ia merasa harus memakai topengnya di depan mereka.

"Lavi sama. Waktunya bangun." Kanda, pelayan setianya mengguncang pelan tuan mudanya.

Lavi membuka matanya. Alih alih pertama kali melihat Kanda, ia melihat Miranda - Maid setianya - menyiapkan teh dengan bau yang harum.

Lavi duduk. Ia menerima koran hangat yang baru disetrika Kanda. Lalu menerima secangkir teh dari Miranda.

Miranda keluar. Kanda membersihkan set teh ketika Lavi selesai menyesap tehnya, mendorong troli keluar kamar. Miranda masuk dengan dibantu beberapa maid lainnya mengangkat gentong air panas. Setelah menuangnya di bak mandi, mereka keluar. Digantikan Kanda yang masuk lalu menyimpan koran tuannya. Ia mengangkat tuannya hingga ke depan kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkannya.

"Jadwal hari ini anda akan menghadiri kelas dansa bersama MsLala. Kelas sejarah bersama MsLulubell. Kelas ekonomi bersama MrsMoore. Kelas hubungan sosial bersama MrTyki. Dan ada pertemuan jam 7 malam dengan MrCamelot dari perusahaan CochoLotCo."

Seperti biasa Kanda membacakan jadwal tuannya sambil memakaikannya baju.

Kemeja putih, celana marun. Rompi marun dan pita marun. Kaos kaki hitam dibawah lutut dan sepatu pantoefell bata. Eyepatch dan tongkat merah.

Bangsawan kaya raya bagi kesan pertama melihatnya. Rambut merahnya yang tersisir rapih kebawah, menutupi salah satu sisi matanya. Ia menderita Heterocromia. Mata yang diperlihatkannya warna emerald, sementara yang ditutup berwarna azure.

Ia dibimbing pelayan dan maid setianya memasuki ruang makan. "Menu hari ini Salmon Filled with Mushroom. Minumannya Milkshake. Dan penutupnya Strawberry Shortcake."

Tidak satupun dari mereka meninggalkan sisi tuan mudanya terlalu lama karena itu memang perintahnya. Lavi tahu itu egois. Namun, ketika ia sendirian dia tidak akan kuat menahan tangis kesepiannya.

Miranda menemani tuannya berlatih dansa, sementara Kanda tengah mengatur pelayan lainnya, maklum dia kepala pelayan.

"Kau memang sangat berbakat berdansa, tuan~" MsLala tersenyum bangga melihat keluwesan anak didiknya. Ia memegang sebelah pipinya sambil terus melihat Lavi yang berdansa bersama angin.

Setelah belajar dansa. Ia istirahat di tamannya yang luas. Tanpa ragu ia menyusuri tiap kelok kelok, diikuti Miranda yang sudah seperti bayangannya itu. Ia tiba di paviliunnya yang indah.

"Nee, Miranda!" panggil Lavi mencoba ceria. "Tadi MsLala memujiku! Katanya dansaku sudah sangat bagus!"

"Ara, benarkah, tuan? Kalau begitu baguslah." tawa Miranda sambil mengulet ulet bunga yang ia bawa dari keranjang.

"Kanda kapan datang yaaa?" Lavi tersenyum melihat atap paviliun.

"Maaf menunggu lama tuan." tak sengaja gumaman Lavi didengar orang yang di maksud.

"Kanda! Kemari, kemari." ajak Lavi.

Mereka duduk bertiga. Lavi cerita banyak sekali. Merekalah pendengar setianya.

"Permisi tuan." Miranda memakaikan mahkota bunga warna warni ke kepala Lavi. Lavi tersenyum bahagia. "Bagus sekali."

"Ini untuk Kanda san." karangan bunga biru, pink, putih mendominasi. Kanda pasrah saja menerima mahkota itu.

"Dan ini untuk saya." karangan bunga violet, kuning dan putih. "Aku saja yang memakaikannya!" potong Lavi.

Lavi memakaikannya pada Miranda. "Kau terlihat cantik sekali, Miranda!" puji Lavi. Hal itu sukses membuat Miranda merona malu.

Pelayan pembawa pesan datang." MsLulubell telah tiba." katanya.

Lavi mengerang. Miranda tertawa melihatnya. Kanda yang memang selalu datar akan tetap datar seperti sekarang.

"Tuan. Sudah waktunya." Kanda menawarkan tangannya. Lavi dengan enggan menerimanya.

Sesampainya di sana, seperti biasa Miranda dan Kanda siap siaga di belakang ruangan. "Pertama tama, Earl Lavi, lepaskan dulu mahkota bunganya, baru kita bisa mulai pelajarannya." tegur MsLulubell. "Oh, dan itu juga berlaku pada pelayan setianya."

Mereka semua melepas mahkota bunga yang terlupakan dalam diam. Lavi tiba tiba tertawa. Spontan yang lainnya ikut.

Kali ini tidak ada istirahat karena MrsMoore ternyata datang lebih awal. Sudah pusing dengan Sejarah, masih harus ditambah dengan Ekonomi. Lavi hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Untung saja MrsMoore orang yang baik hati.

Setelah pelajaran Ekonomi selesai. Lavi harus makan siang. Memang terlambat dari jam yang seharusnya, namun ia tetap harus makan.

"Menu makan siang hari ini Sukiyaki. Minumannya Ocha. Penutupnya Sakura-mochi."

"Makanan bertema Jepang ya!"

Kanda mengangguk.

Setelah makan siang, iya punya waktu bebas yang sangat banyak hingga waktu pertemuan nanti. Ia berjalan jalan di taman.

"'Kan waktu sebelum pertemuan masih banyak... apa aku boleh keluar ya?" tanya Lavi pada diri sendiri.

Saat ini Kanda dan Miranda tengah menyiapkan bebagai hal untuk menyambut MrCamelot dari perusahaan ChocoLot.

Ia iseng mendekati pagar mansionnya, bersembunyi dibalik semak untuk menghindari pelayan jaga depan dan tukang jaga pos di dekat pagar.

Ramalan mengatakan salju akan turun. Hitung hitung membunuh waktu, Lavi menunggu warna putih memasuki penglihatan matanya.

Dan benar saja...

Ia melihat warna putih...

.

.

.

.

.  
To Be continue...  
Ehehe. Tadinya chap 1 dan 2 jadi satu chapter. Tapi... heu... gara gara chap 3 nya pendek. Ntar ga imbang. Jadi dibagi dua deeeh. Wkwkwk  
Terima apapun. Flame. Review. Surat Kagum(?)

OHYA  
Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura yang punya DGM.

Yodah. Gitu aja.  
Sekian~


	2. Snowy Boy

Dan benar saja...

Ia melihat warna putih...

Terlihat lemah, terjatuh tak berdaya...

"Mavi! Tolong anak itu!" Lavi berlari ke tukang jaga depan hingga mengagetkannya.

Langsung saja Mavi membuka gerbangnya, Lavi menunjuk anak yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya untuk ditolong Mavi.

Lavi hanya melihat sebelah wajahnya. Mata violetnya melirik Lavi, menyiratkan ia membutuhkan pertolongan. Tangan kirinya mengoyak dadanya. Tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai siapapun di depannya.

Dan anak itu tiba tiba tak sadarkan diri.

Lavi menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya yang membeku walau salju belum turun. Mavi mengangkat anak itu dan memasuki pintu yang telah dibukakan salah satu maid. Gerbang sendiri telah ditutup temannya yang juga berjaga di depan.

Seperti jadwal, Lavi menghadiri pertemuan dengan MrCamelot. Mereka membahas tentang produk apa yang bagus untuk collab selanjutnya. Hanya ada Kanda di sisinya saat ini.

Produk collab yang terkenal ialah Coklat Kertas dan Kripik Coklat. Coklat kertas dikemas sedemikian rupa seperti buku binder yang lembar kertasnya diganti lembar coklat. Coklatnya lentur. Tinggal buka tengahnya, ambil, dan nikmati.

Kripik Coklat ialah kripik tak berminyak berbahan dasar coklat, dibungkus dengan kertas gilap glitter warna warni. Ini produk yang paling terkenal. Saat itu orang orang masih belum tau formula membuat kertas gilap atau bergliter.

Mereka sudah kenal baik. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, tak berapa lama MrCamelot menggabungkan diri. Jadi, hubungan kerja dengan MrCamelot cukup lama dibanding dengan perusahaan lainnya.

Setelah selesai, salah satu pelayan mengantar MrCamelot ke kamarnya. Ia menginap selama semalam. Rencananya ia pulang setelah makan siang.

Kanda mengantar Lavi ke kamar dimana anak yang ditemukan di gerbang berada. Miranda menoleh ketika pintu kamar terbuka.

"Dokternya?" tanya Lavi pada Miranda.

"S... sudah pergi tadi..."

Lavi mendekati tempat tidur. "Jadi dia kenapa?"

"Ka... katanya dia... menderita asma. Dokter tadi baru saja memberikan obatnya." Miranda memberikan obat dari dokter kepada Lavi. "Katanya dipakai jika sesaknya kambuh lagi."

Lavi menerima obat itu. Menerawang. Ia menaruhnya di atas meja. "Miranda, mulai besok layani dia sebaik mungkin sampai aku bertemu dengannya. Jangan biarkan dia pergi dulu."

"Baik, Lavi sama."

Kanda mengantar Lavi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Miranda bersama anak itu. "Kanda. Tolong atur agar besok ada waktu kosong banyak. Setidaknya hanya satu pelajaran saja."

Biasanya jika tidak ada tamu, setelah makan siang Lavi berlatih bersama Kanda. Entah itu menembak, bahasa, kendo, dan lain lain.

Ia merencanakan untuk menanyai anak tadi. Sekedar iseng sebenarnya. Ia cuma ingin tau.

Kanda mengganti pakaian Lavi dengan piyama kebesaran favorit lavi. Lavi melepas eyepatch-nya, meletakkannya di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia memandangi bulan dari balik jendela dan tirai emasnya.

"Bulan sudah tinggi. Sebaiknya anda tidur." tegur Kanda.

Lavi tersenyum. "Selamat malam!" tawa Lavi yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur king size-nya, menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Kanda menghela napasnya. "Seharusnya saya yang bilang begitu, Lavi sama." Kanda merubah nada bicaranya, "Selamat malam." dilanjutkan ia keluar kamar sambil membawa obor.

(~ -_- )~

"Jadwal hari ini hanya ada pelajaran menembak saja dari saya. Selebihnya anda bebas, Lavi sama."

Lavi tersenyum senang. Jas buntut dan celana abu abu. Rompi hitam. Kemeja dan pita merah. Sepatu pantoefell coklat. Tak lupa eyepatchnya.

Setelah sarapan, Lavi memasuki kamar anak itu.

Dan apa yang ia dapat?

Miranda tergeletak di depan tempat tidur.

Dan anak itu menghilang...

.

.

.

.

.  
To Be Continue.  
HWAAAAH.  
Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bikin fic tu bi kontinyu#gplak  
Aku takut ga bisa lanjutin dengan cepat jadi jangan harap. Wkwkwkw.  
Apakah diriku akan menjadi Hoshino kedua?#bhuak  
Oke. Sekian.  
Review biar saya merasa ga sia sia buat fic kontinyu. Wkwkwkkw.  
Flame boleh juga. Apa aja deh. Review. Flame. Surat kagum(?) Wkwkkw. Selow vroh.  
Sekian~


	3. Scared in Scarlet Mansion

"Cari! Cari! Cari!" teriak salah satu pelayan dengan suara beratnya.

Anak berambut putih terus menerus mempercepat larinya. Ia ketakutan.

Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan jaket hijau zamrud sepaha yang tertinggal di kamar itu.  
Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan sepatu sandal hitamnya yang tertinggal di kamar itu.  
Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan tas selempang kecilnya yang tertinggal di kamar itu.

Ia hanya ingin keluar dari rumah yang membingungkan ini. Cuaca mulai dingin. Dia tau kalau kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana hitam tak akan mampu menghalau jikalau salju turun.

"Ugh!" ia mengerang tatkala menabrak seseorang. Bukanya jatuh, ia malah didekap. Takut ia akan lari lagi.

"Ketemu kau." suara dingin menguasai indra pendengarannya. Ia hanya bisa melihat rambut dan tengkuk orang itu karena kepalanya tepat berada di atas bahu orang itu, sementara badannya terkunci. Surai biru kelam.

Deg.

Ia terdiam, tak berani bergerak se-inchi pun. Tangan kecilnya meremas baju orang yang menangkapnya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ditahan.

"Kita berteman, tenang saja. Aku takkan menyakitimu kalau aku mau."

Anak tadi pasrah dibawa kemana saja. "Hh... kau pasti menakuti Miranda dengan tangan itu ya." orang itu memberikan jas buntutnya pada anak itu, memakaikannya.

Orang tadi menggendong anak itu sebelah tangan. "Jangan berisik atau mereka akan menemukanmu."

~Earl's~

"Lavi sama. Anak itu sudah saya temukan."

"Miranda. Hentikan pencarian. Bagus Kanda. Ngomong ngomong, kemana jasmu?"

"Bersama anak itu."

"Oke. Bawa dia ke sini."

Kanda mendekati pintu. Masuklah anak itu. Kanda langsung menggandengnya mendekati Lavi.

Anak itu takut takut melihatnya. Sementara Lavi nyengir. "Kami tidak jahat kok. Kemari, duduklah." Lavi menepuk ruang kosong sebelahnya setelah duduk di tempat tidur yang tadi ditiduri anak itu.

Sedikit dorongan dari Kanda membuat anak itu perlahan mendekati Lavi, menatapnya tanpa lepas kalau kalau Lavi tiba tiba melakukan gerakan mencurigakan.

Akhirnya ia duduk disebelahnya. "Nee, siapa namamu?" tanya Lavi. Anak itu hanya menatapnya. "Aku tau kau tak bermaksud membuat Miranda - wanita yang ada di sampingmu saat kau bangun - pingsan."

Dia menampakkan ekspresi kaget. "Tenang saja. Takkan kuapa-apakan kau. Aku cuma ingin mengobrol saja." ia mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Kanda keluar.

"Apakah hal yang membuat Miranda pingsan ada dibalik jas pelayanku?" tanya Lavi lagi. Dia menunduk. Seperti akan berbicara sesuatu tapi ditahannya.

"Aduh... kau ini. Kalau ingin bicara, bicara saja!" Lavi menepuk kepalanya gemas. Sekilas ia memperhatikan tanda memanjang di mata kirinya.

"Ma... af." hanya itu yang terdengar. "Ya, sudah. Lain kali kau lebih hati hati, ya." Lavi menyerahkan obat dari dokter. Saat ini ia berpikir mungkin dia anak yang baik.

Anak tadi menerimanya dengan canggung. Mengamati bungkusan asing di tangannya.

"Itu obat. Dipakai ketika asmamu kambuh." lagi lagi anak itu menatapnya kaget. "Hehe. Tak ingat? Kau pingsan di depan rumahku."

Anak itu mengerling. Sesaat setelahnya ia baru tersadar. Ia langsung berlari, sujud dihadapan Lavi. "Te... terima kasih."

"Heh, jangan begitu." Lavi dengan sigap mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa? Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu." katanya akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Nggak ada. Aku tulus."

"Tapi..."

Lavi berpikir sejenak. Bohlam lampu menyala diatas kepalanya. "Kalau kau begitu memaksa maka..."

Anak tadi menatap Lavi serius. Rasanya geli melihat anak bishie menatap serius seperti itu.

"Kau harus..."

.

.

To Be Continue.  
WKAKAKAKAKAK  
Suruh apa yaaaaaa?  
Ugh. Ada yang penasaran?  
Allen : Plis jangan yang aneh aneh  
Lavi : Terserah aku dong  
Author : Terserah aku dong  
All : ...  
Lavi : iye dah serah lu.  
(Btw. Chap ini kpendekan yak?)

.  
Sebnernya akutuh ga suka lavi kanda akur yakin. Tapi peran mereka di crita ini cocok.  
Coba allen yg jadi bangsawan. Ortu ilmuan. Dia jenius super.  
Errr...  
Lebih cocok Lavi kan.  
Allen jadi pelayan. NOO. Gwe nya yg ga trima  
Jadi yah. Gitu  
Biasa. Flame. Review. Surat Fans(?). FavFoll. Terserah. Tinggalkan jejakmu\\(^ o ^)/  
Sekian~


	4. Expresionlessman's Expression

"Kau harus..."

.

Allen mulai keringat dingin, memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan untuknya.

"...Menyebutkan namamu!" girang Lavi.

Allen menganga. "Hanya itu?"

"Tidak 'hanya'. Nama itu berharga tau."

Allen menatap Lavi tajam seakan ia sudah sangat mengerti bahwa nama itu sangat berharga.

"Allen."

"Ya?" seketika Lavi berhenti tertawa.

"Namaku Allen."

"Allen kah? Nama yang bagus, Allen chan. Aku Lavi." Lavi memberikan tangannya.

Allen tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya dia tersenyum sejak menapakkan kakinya disini. Ia menerima uluran Lavi.

"Nah, angkat kepalamu."

Allen menurutinya. "Ano... terima kasih atas bantuannya walaupun saya ini orang asing. Saya boleh pulang sekarang?" katanya formal. Bangsawan seperti Lavi saja tak memakai bahasa seformal itu.

Errr. Beda lagi kalau Lavi sedang berbicara dengan bangsawan lainnya. Tentu saja bahasa formal yang dipakai. Maksudnya, kalau dengan orang yang menurutnya derajatnya lebih rendah dan ia tidak sedang berada di kerumunan, ia akan menggunakan bahasa yang lebih santai.

"Terserah kau sih. Aku juga tak punya hak untuk menahanmu di sini." Lavi menatap ke atas. Kedua kakinya diluruskan. Lagi lagi ia tertarik untuk memperhatikan tanda di mata kiri Allen. Pentacle di dahi, garis lurus mengukir pipi kirinya melewati mata, hingga alisnya terpotong.

Allen melepas jas buntut Kanda, memakai jaket hijau zamrudnya, sepatu sendal, dan tas selempang kremnya. Tak lupa obat pemberian Lavi ia masukkan juga.

Lavi dapat melihat lengan kiri Allen yang tak tertutup kain. Semuanya berwarna Marun. Lavi memang ingin tau apa sebabnya, namun tak sopan juga ngepoin orang. Ya sudah, deh.

"Kau boleh main ke sini kapan saja." kata Lavi merobek keheningan.

Allen menoleh dengan tatapan bingung, lalu tersenyum.

Aah. Lavi menyukainya. Walau baru kali ini bertemu, ia menyukai senyum lembut bak malaikat milik Allen.

"Kanda." panggil Lavi.

Langsung saja Kanda membuka pintu kamar, memasukinya, dan siap ditempatnya. Lavi memberikan jasnya sambil berkata, "Antar dia sampai pintu gerbang."

"Lavi sama hendak kemana?"

"Perpustakaan. Tenang saja."

Lavi mengambil lorong dikanan sementara Kanda dan Allen mengambil lorong dikiri. Allen hanya menunduk. Hanya melihat buntut jas Kanda yang berkibar sebagai tuntunan ia keluar dari mansion ini.

"Jalannya cepat sedikit, Moyashi!"

"Moyashi?!" Allen ternganga.

Seketika Allen menyipitkan matanya. Menatap sebal orang di depannya. "Hey, pelayan harus menjaga sikapnya terhadap tamu tuannya!"

Entah mana sifat aslinya. Yang sopan bak malaikat atau yang kasar. Yang pemalu atau asal bicara. Yang pasti, kali ini ia memperlihatkan sisi lainnya dari apa yang ia tunjukkan kepada Lavi.

"Kau bukan tamu tuan. Kau hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Sekarang aku sudah menjadi tamu, setidaknya sampai gerbang. Jadi, sampai sekarang aku masih tamu!"

"Tamu harus menjaga sikap!"

"Pelayan harus melayani dengan benar, bego!"

"Tamu dilarang berisik!"

"Sejak kapan peraturan itu dibuat, Bakkanda!"

Kanda menoleh horror kepada Allen, seketika berhenti saat itu juga. Allen yang belum siap berhenti akhirnya menabrak Kanda hingga terjatuh.

"Tau dari mana namaku?"

"Tadi Lavi sama memanggilmu 'Kanda'."

"Kau bahkan bilang Lavi sama!"

"Memang kenapa, BA - KA - N - DA?! Pheee..." Allen melet dengan sebelah mata ditarik oleh jari telunjuknya, mengejek. Sejurus kemudian ia berlari melewati Kanda.

"Hei! Jangan kabur!"

Mereka malah bermain tag di mansion. Allen berlari tak tentu arah. Kanda di belakangnya mengejar dengan ominous pekat.

"Gawat." Allen menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jalan buntu. "Kenapa rumah punya jalan buntu?" herannya.

"Haha. Kena kau." Kanda di belakangnya berjalan perlahan. Rambut panjang yang acak acakkan menambah kesan horror.

Allen yang tadi panik langsung menyiapkan kuda kuda, siap lari kapanpun.

"Anak kecil tapi omongannya..."

"Kamu yang ngeduluin. Suruh siapa coba ngece ngece. Kalau aku diperlakukan gitu, ya aku balik memperlakukanmu begitu."

"Hooo. Kau anak yang begitu... khu khu khu... menarik. Jikalau mugen bersamaku..." Kanda sudah terlahap ominousnya sendiri, terkikik tidak jelas.

"Mugen?"

"Katana kesayanganku, Mugen!" Kanda tertawa tawa mengerikan.

Allen keringat dingin. Kanda terus mendekat dan mendekat. Dikiranya ada celah, padahal jebakan. Allen berlari ke sebelah kanan Kanda.

Grep...

"Jebakan, bodoh."

Lengan Kanda melingkar di perut Allen, menahan Allen melangkah lebih jauh. Allen meronta, berteriak teriak minta dilepaskan.

"Hhh... susah juga mengurus anak kecil sepertimu." hela Kanda mencoba mendiamkan Allen. Ia menggendongnya sebelah tangan, sama seperti saat ia pertamakali menemukan Allen.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tatap Allen. Kedua tangan mungilnya meremas jas Kanda kesal. Kedua kakinya tergantung. Kanda menghela napasnya, menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Tentu saja ke gerbang, Moyashi."

"Turunkan aku! Dan jangan memanggilku Moyashi, dasar Bakkanda!"

"Kalau kau kuturunkan, apa jaminanmu agar kau tak kabur lagi?"

Allen tersentak. Dia juga sih yang ngeduluin tag gak jelas di mansion ini. Mungkin merasa bersalah, akhirnya Allen menurut. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kanda, menumpukan kepalanya di sana.

Kanda menghela napas lagi, dengan makna lega. Ia terus berjalan hingga ke luar rumah. Ia berhenti sebentar di gerbang.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"..."

Kanda merasa janggal. Ia menoleh ke arah Allen. Ia tertidur. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari helaan bagi Kanda. Ia menepuk nepuk pelan punggung Allen. "Bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

Allen membuka matanya. Mengerjapkannya. Ia menatap Kanda heran, merasa belum pernah bertemunya. Kanda membungkuk sedikit, Allen turun. Nyawanya pun mulai terkumpul.

"Terima kasih." ucap Allen pelan.

"Heh. Akhirnya kau bicara sopan padaku." decih Kanda.

"Aduh, komen aja!"

Mavi membukakan gerbang. Allen langsung berbalik. Meninggalkan Kanda di depan gerbang.

Allen menoleh sedikit sebelum ia benar benar meninggalkan mansion. Seketika matanya membelalak melihat sesuatu, yang sangat familier. Ia buru buru lari, sebelum ketahuan.

.

.

Haaaai. Ada yang suka fic genre begini? Entahlah. Org masih awal2 wkwkwk  
Oke yak. Fav. Foll(niat amat) review, flame membangun. Terserah. Berikan semangat padakuuuu.(?)

Nih yak... saya tuh nabung chap nih baru ampe chap 5. Dan ini chap 4. Ntar kalo apdetnya agak lama mohon maaf ya. Nambahin semangat aku dong ya kalean biar ni fic bisa selesai. Haha. Saya berpikir apakah lebih banyak orang menyukai allen dengan seiyuu sanae atau allen dengan seiyuu ayumu. Aku sih suka dua duanya. Tapi kalo suruh milih kayanya mah sanae. Haha. Kalau kalian?

Yodah deh Sekian


	5. Thick Diary

Allen mengayuh kakinya cepat. Buru buru masuk ke hutan dekat mansion. Sekarang rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ia meraba kantong jaketnya yang besar.

Dia pasti tak mau tau alasannya. Apapun yang terjadi, bawa uang yang banyak. Sementara sehari ini Allen belum mendapat uang sepeserpun. Uang yang ada dikantong dihitung uang kemaren.

Dadanya sesak. Cuaca dingin. Dia stress. Dia terengah karena berlari. Lengkap sudah.

Ia teringat akan obat yang diberikan Lavi. Ia mencari pohon yang besar dan berlindung di bawahnya. Langsung saja ia memakannya satu capsule. Agak sulit ditelan memang karena tak ada air.

Ia mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. Karena cuaca mendukung mungkin, ia mengantuk...

Dan tak sengaja tertidur...

Ditengah hutan.

(/- _ -)/ 》》》》radiasi・・・

Lavi terus memikirkan reaksi pelayan datarnya itu sambil menelusuri lorong. Pelayan setia yang tak memiliki ekspresi.

Beredar gosip diantara pelayan bahwa Kanda tak memiliki ekspresi karena ia mengorbankannya demi mendapat banyak kemampuan.

Terbukti dengan setiap pekerjaan yang dia lakukan hasilnya pasti memuaskan. Dia bisa apa saja. Seperti tidak ada kekurangan jika tak punya ekspresi tak masuk hitungan.

Nah. Yang membuat Lavi kepikiran ialah reaksi Kanda saat melihat Allen. Seperti sedikit terkejut. Gambaran ekspresinya terus terngiang dalam pikirannya.

Ia bilang ingin ke perpustakaan. Nyatanya Lavi, ia ingin mengawasi pelayannya diam diam.

Memang ia sempat kehilangan keberadaan mereka. Namun mereka muncul lagi di luar. Kanda yang menggendong Allen menuju gerbang.

Wajah Allen yang tertidur dengan damai seketika membuat Lavi semakin tak nyaman. Kenapa? Karena ia memikirkan 'Apakah Kanda mengenal baik Allen'. Jika Allen seperti itu, tentunya Lavi berasumsi bahwa mereka saling kenal. Ia hanya kecewa kenapa pelayannya itu tidak bercerita padanya tentang anak itu jika ia mengetahui sesuatu.

Ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu langsung ke mereka berdua. Ia berharap semoga Allen datang kembali besok, sehingga ia bisa mengumpulkan Kanda dan Allen, lalu menanyai mereka.

Pelajaran hanya menembak. Sesuai keinginan Lavi, hanya satu pelajaran. Pikirnya tadi, ia bisa mengajak anak itu bermain seharian ini, namun ternyata ia ingin cepat cepat pulang. Iya juga sih.

Coba bayangkan jika kau tiba tiba bangun di rumah orang dan mengetahui bahwa orang itu telah membantumu. Pasti tidak enak. Ada perasaan sungkan. Maka dari itulah...

Lavi mengerti kok. Jadi, ia membiarkan Allen pergi.

( ' , ' )(uhuy(?)#cumapembatas,abaikan)

"BANGUN, BODOH!"

Allen terkesiap. Ia melihat sekitar, tak lama ia teringat bahwa ia sedang kabur dari benda itu.

"Cepat bawa uangnya pulang!"

Deg.

Ini dia. Padahal dia lari dari ini. Malah ditemukan.

"S... Shisho... aku."

"Bacot! Pulang!"

Cklik.

Setelah suara itu menghilang, bola emas berekor dan bersayap itu turun mendekati Allen. Benda itu tampak mengelus elus kepala Allen dengan pipinya.

"Haha... aku tau kau tak ingin, Timcanpy..."

Tiba tiba garis horizontal muncul, terbuka memperlihatkan gigi hiu yang digunakan untuk menggigit hidung Allen.

"ADUDUDUDUH! IYA, MAAF! ADUH! IYAA, TIM!"

Tim menghentikan serangannya saat Allen memanggilnya 'Tim'. Allen meratapi hidungnya. "Iya iya, kupanggil Tim terus deh..."

Tim ialah sejenis Golem. Golem ialah robot berbentuk bulat, memiliki sayap, dan memiliki ekor. Golem bisa dipakai untuk komunikasi seperti telpon. Golem bisa merekam atau memotret sesuatu seperti kamera.

Tim adalah Golem spesial, karena bisa merekam mimik atau perasaan orang, dan memberikan respon sesuai ekspresi yang ditangkapnya. Jadi terkesan sperti 'Robot Berhati'. Hanya Tim lah satu satunya teman Allen saat ini.

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang!" Allen mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba ceria. Ia mulai jalan.

( ; ) )~~(haha)

"Nee, Kanda..." panggil Lavi ragu.

Kanda menoleh padanya dengan wajah tripleknya.

"...?"

"...abaikan saja." Lavi melengos pergi begitu saja.

"Aku ingin ke ruang bawah tanah. Jangan ikuti yaa." tawa Lavi saat akan menutup pintu jati perpustakaan.

Memang Kanda dan Miranda selalu di sisinya, namun ketika ia berada di "Ruang Pribadi"-nya, siapapun tak dibolehkan masuk.

Terkadang di sana Lavi melampiaskan seluruh bebannya dengan mengukir rumus rumus tak jelas, atau mencoba eksperimen...

Atau menangis...

Ia ke ruangan itu, mencari dengan tergesa gesa buku setebal kamus berwarna hitam. Ia membuka halaman yang ditandai tali hijau. Kertasnya sudah kekuningan. Ia mengeluarkan pulpen dari sakunya dan mulai menulis.

"Hmm... halaman... lima ratus... enam puluh..." ia membalik halaman sebelumnya. "Oh, 567!"

Ia menuliskan sesuatu yang menurutnya baru pertama kali ia lihat. Ia memberi judul halaman itu ialah "Kanda's First Expression" dan ia tulis judul yang sama di kertas terpisah yang terselip dibuku diari supernya. Fungsi kertas terpisah itu sebagai daftar isi apa apa saja yang sudah ia tulis.

"Hari ini Butler-ku Kanda menunjukkan ekspresi kaget kepada anak yang baru kutemui kemarin, namanya Allen."

Ia terus bergumam sambil menulis. Diselingi cengiran geli setiap mengigatnya. Ia terus menulis hingga lonceng diruangan itu dibunyikan.

Lavi beranjak. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Menyusuri lorong gelap nan panjang dengan ujung yang tengah ditunggui oleh Kanda dan Miranda.

"Sekitar satu jam lagi tamu kita akan sampai." kata Kanda.

"Oke, terima kasih..." Lavi berpikir sejenak. "...Oke! Kita habiskan waktu sejam di ruang main yuk."

"Sesuai harapan anda."

Kanda mengantar Lavi ke ruang main, Miranda mengikuti di belakang. Mereka memutuskan memainkan permainan ringan saja seperti bermain kartu poker.

Sejam berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa terasa, sekarang Lavi telah duduk di depan meja panjang, dengan MrCamelot di depannya. Makan malam telah tersaji rapih.

"Sepertinya makan malam ini temanya italia ya." senyum terkembang diwajah MrCamelot.

"Ya. Tetapi rasanya tidak murni rasa italia. Ada sedikit khas Inggrisnya. Kau 'kan baru kembali dari Italia, anggap saja makan malam ini untuk transisi lidahmu dari Italia ke Inggris."

MrCamelot dibuatnya tertawa kagum. Mereka mulai membicarakan hal hal yang bukan urusan Kanda, sehingga ia keluar ketika menyadari ia sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Ia mengetuk bahu Miranda saat berpapasan di ambang pintu menggunakn punggung tangannya.

"Kau ambil alih sebentar."

Miranda mengangguk mengerti saat Kanda sudah semeter jauhnya darinya.

Kanda merenung sejenak, menatap bulan yang dikelilingi kerlap kerlio keperakan. Awan awan kelabu berjalan santai dibawahnya. Dengan tatapan lurus ke bulan sabit yang kini terpampang dibalik jendela victoria besar itu, Kanda mengeratkan kepalannya.

" _Moyashi me..._ "

.

.

.  
To Be Continued.

"Hehehe maaf baru update''  
Bard : HEHE JANEEE YO

(Knapa Bard ada di sini. Sana balik ke Mansion Phantomhive#dhuak)

Jadi gini... gitu... kalian harus ngerti... gangerti gapap sih... emang kaya gini... kalau begitu nanti begitu#DHUAK

NGOMONG APA SIH ADUUUH.

Pokoknya gitulah. Saya mo minta maaf ni update klamaan. Hehe...

Buat jawaban review...

Entah ini sama atau beda kujawab keduanya (y)

Yui Yutikaishi  
ini dah dilanjut. MAKASIH REVIEWNYA ARIGATO...

Yui Yutikaishi  
Penasaran ya... saya jg penasaran#disambit. Pokoknya... MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW... ARIGATHANKS...

Sekian deh  
Bye


	6. Loved Pavilliun

"Kau menjatuhkan sapu tanganmu, tuan...''  
Anak bersurai sekelam malam menoleh, mendapati pucuk putih ditengah warna merah muda yang bertebaran. Mata birunya lebar memancarkan kehangatan.  
"Terima kasih.'' jawabnya menerima sapu tangan hijau zamrudnya.  
Bertepatan dengan tangan si surai kelam menerima sapu tangannya, angin berhembus kencang, menggoyangkan pohon pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran disekitar mereka.  
"Taman ini jarang dikunjungi karena tempatnya yang terpencil, juga terkadang angin sering berhembus di sini...'' kata surai putih pelan.  
Surai kelam memperhatikan anak yang lebih pendek - juga lebih muda? - darinya. Aura khas ia rasakan dari pertama kali saat ia bertemu anak ini.

Sejak pertemuan mereka pertama kali dimusim semi, mereka jadi sering bertemu di tempat yang sama. Ternyata anak itu rutin ke taman itu walau musim telah berganti. Biasanya ketika jam empat sore, pria paruh baya menjemputnya. Mungkin dia ayahnya? Entahlah.  
Sementara surai kelam menjadi rutin ke taman itu karena, entah mengapa, setelah pertemuannya itu, ia penasaran dengan anak itu.  
Aura yang dipancarkan khas. Terkesan lembut, hangat, namun juga misterius, penuh tekanan. Nafasnya terkadang berat, terkadang tak terdengar.  
Ia juga, karena suatu alasan tidak mau memberi tahukan namanya. Akhirnya si surai kelam memberikannya nickname. Walau awanya marah, tapi keteguhannya untuk tak memberitahukan namanya begitu keras, sehingga mau tak mau ia menerima panggilan dari si surai kelam.  
Sikapnya ceria dan baik hati, sopan perkataan dan perbuatan, namun di sisi lain, ia memiliki pemikiran agak rusak.  
Seperti contohnya ia menyarankan saat si surai kelam kelaparan, untuk masuk ke bar. Tuangkan bir pada paman paman di sana dan mintalah uang dengan ekspresi memelas.  
Tentu saja si surai kelam terlonjak. Dibalik senyum dan perilaku malaikatnya, ia memiliki pemikiran iblis seperti itu.  
Ia yakin lingkungannya yang membuatnya seperti itu. Mungkin saja ia sudah dididik sejak kecil dengan didikan yang salah.  
Mungkin berbeda dengan surai putih yang mendapatkan didikan baik...

Dan keras...

"Lavi sama, jangan menyisakan makanan. Itu tidak sopan."  
Miranda berkacak pinggang, mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada seperti seorang ibu mengomeli anaknya.  
"Ayolah... sekali ini saja. Aku sudah sangat kenyang.'' mohon Lavi.  
"Bulan kemarin anda bilang sekali saja. Dua minggu kemarin anda bilang sekali saja. Sekarang anda bilang sekali saja. Lama lama akan keterusan.''  
"Lagi pula apanya yang sekali jika dilakukan berkali kali?'' Kanda ikutan mengomeli Lavi.  
Lavi mendengus. "Iya, iya! Nanti kalau aku muntah, kalian yang tanggung jawab."  
"Tidak di ancam pun kami akan membersihkan seluruh rumah ini." gumam Kanda datar.

Pelayan banyak yang berbisik bisik di sekitar lorong lantai pertama. Kanda, selaku kepala pelayan, menanyakan ada apa?  
"Ada anak yang berbicara dengan Mavi san di depan gerbang. Sepertinya ia meminta masuk?"  
Kanda menghampiri, anak yang dimaksud ternyata adalah Allen.  
"Kenapa kau ke sini lagi, Moyashi?'' tanya Kanda dengan ominous di sekelilingnya.  
"Aku ingin membalas budi kebaikan Lavi sama! Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!"  
"Lavi sama tak perlu balas budi dari orang sepertimu, Moyashi!"  
"Wha-?! Coba ulangi BAKANDA!"  
"BAKKA MOYASHI!"  
"YA BAKANDA?!"  
Mavi hanya terheran heran dengan kepala pelayan berwajah triplek, sekarang malah menunjukkan raut wajahnya.  
"Ada apa ini?" Lavi muncul, berjalan ke arah keduanya.  
"Lavi sama?!" ketiganya bergumam begitu melihat Tuan rumah muncul.  
"Allen!" cerah menghiasi wajah Lavi. "Kau mau bermain denganku, hm?"  
"A... ano... bolehkah saya berbicara padamu secara pribadi?"  
Sebelum Kanda menyangkal, Lavi menjawabnya dengan wajah bahagia. "Tentu saja."  
Lavi menoleh ke arah Kanda. "Atur jadwalku, ya. Dua jam saja."  
"Dua jam?" tanya Kanda datar kembali.  
"Ya, sejam untuk Allen, sejamnya lagi untukmu." selesai menyatakan hal itu, Lavi melengos pergi. Sedikit berlari sambil menarik tangan Allen. Tawa merekah setelahnya.  
Kanda langsung disergap banyak pikiran, menebak apa yang akan direncanakan tuannya pada sejam itu?

.  
Lavi duduk di salah satu sofa kesayangannya di ruang billiard. Ia menatap Allen penuh minat, mengaitkan seluruh jarinya di atas perut. Dengan duduknya yang santai ia berbicara, "Jadi?"  
"S... saya ingin membalas budi kebaikan anda walau tak sepadan dengan apa yang anda berikan kepada saya. Apalagi dengan harta anda, ini tak ada harganya." Allen menyerahkan amplop putih dan buah apel kepada Lavi.  
"Aah... ano..."  
"Saya mohon diterima." suara Allen bergetar.  
Lavi menyadari hal yang berbeda. Punggung tangan kanannya terluka, leher sisi kirinya merah. Padahal Lavi yakin kemarin tidak ada.  
"Punggung tanganmu... kenapa?" Lavi meraih tangan kanan Allen. Sontak Allen menariknya. Wajahnya memancarkan ekspresi ngeri.  
"K... kumohon anda terima."  
Melihat Allen yang masih bersikukuh seperti itu, otak jeniusnya menyadari bahwa, pasti ada kaitannya antara luka luka yang di derita Allen dengan apa yang Allen ingin berikan.  
Asumsinya bekerja. Tak ingin membuat Allen merasa kecewa, ia menerimanya.  
"Akan kuterima." wajah Allen berseri, "tapi, ada syaratnya."  
"Apa saja." jawab Allen langsung pulih dari keterkejutannya yang sesaat.  
"Apel ini kita bagi dua!"

"Aah... Lavi sama bahagia sekali ya hari ini. Aku bahagia melihatnya bahagia..." ujar salah satu maid.  
"Mungkin karena, selama ini tak ada teman bermainnya yang seumuran. Tapi... sedih juga kalau melihat Lavi sama."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Melihatnya tumbuh diliputi kesendirian, isu bahwa jiwanya agak terguncang?"  
"Ah itu. Entahlah. Yang pasti, kita harus melakukan yang terbaik bagi Lavi sama!"  
"Ya. Kau benar."

Percakapan itu tak sengaja terdengar oleh Allen ketika ia tengah berlari mengikuti Lavi. Ia berhenti, dengan senyumannya ia merenung, betapa disayanginya Lavi di rumah megah ini. Sesak dada menyergap ketika bayangan seseorang menghinggapi alam khayalnya.  
"ALLEN AYOO... TIGA PULUH MENIT LAGI AKU PUNYA URUSAN."  
"BA... BAIK!"

"Nah kita sampai!"  
Lavi menunjuk pavilliun favorite-nya. Lavi mengajak Allen duduk di sana. Mereka berbincang, bersenda gurau, begitu seru sehingga mereka terlihat akrab. Tersirat niat Lavi sesungguhnya. Pelan tapi pasti Lavi mengarahkan pembicaraan yang terkait masa lalu Allen. Ia begitu penasaran hal yang berkaitan dengan bocah salju itu.  
"Ah iya! Aku dulu pernah jadi badut jalanan. Aku bisa beberapa trik, kau mau?"  
Lavi mengangguk. Ia menyeringai dalam hati. Usahanya membahas ia pernah berjalan jalan di daerah pertokoan membuahkan hasil. Sejauh ini lancar.  
Allen meminta izin memetik bunga di dekatnya. Tentu saja Lavi mengijinkannya.  
"Bunga Daisy oranye, melambangkan kehangatan, semangat, dan energik." Allen mengendus bunga itu elegan.  
Lucu melihat anak kecil mengimitasi prilaku orang dewasa. Sedetik kemudian bunga itu menghilang.  
"Sangat cocok menggambarkan dirimu, tuan." Allen mendekati Lavi, menundukkan badannya, berbisik "permisi" dan meraih belakang daun telinga Lavi.  
Dengan ajaib bunga itu ia dapatkan dari belakang telinga Lavi. Dengan senyum kemenangannya, Allen memilin tangkai bunga itu dengan sebelah tangannya.  
"HWOAAAH!" Lavi menepuk kedua tangannya senang.  
"Hehe..." Allen tersenyum, menggaruk tengkukbya yang tidak gatal.  
Ia melihat jam sakunya. 'Sudah waktunya...'  
Tiba tiba aura di sekitar Lavi berubah. Ia turun, hendak menyusuri taman. "Kemarilah. Aku ada urusan lain, jadi kalau kau mau keluar dari labirin ini, terimalah uluran tanganku."  
Seketika Allen tak mengenali sesosok di depannya - Oh tentu saja. Dia baru bertemu orang di depannya sehari yang lalu, tentu saja ia tak mengenalnya.  
"Kenapa kau ragu?"

.

Seringainya terkembang menyeramkan.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

HWAAAAH MAAF. JADI LAMA UPDATE KARENA SAYA SIBUK*nangis

INI JUGA SBENERNYA MAU LANJUTIN CHP DI FANDOM K YANH UDH TERLANTAR LAMA BANGET.

Tapi kalian tau kan rasanya udh nulis cerita panjang tiba tiba critanya ke hapus. Dan males nulis ulang. Tp saya udah usahain kok. Malah udah tigaperempat chp. Sprempat lagi ditulis maka siap upload.

Shiro : Mbak... salah Fandom

Eh iya maap.  
jadi gitulah yak...

Balasan Review  
Yui Yutikaishi  
Btw... AKU SENENG LOOOH. Cuma kamu yang review ff saya tapi gapapa. Smangat lanjutiiinヽ(≧Д≦)ノ

Ekhem

Dibilang Yullen juga... gimana ya. Sebatas Frienship sih haha. Tapi Frienship versi Anime(?)  
Saya gatau nih. Saya ff ini autowritter sih yak jadi... awalnya sih ga kpikiran. Tiba tiba nyusul tu ide Lavi anak yg rada aneh#digamparfansLavi

Yah gitulah.

Bagi kalian yanh udah foll atau fav. Atu sekedar baca TERIMA KASIH ARIGATHANKS eh ARIGATO.

Aragoto(?)

Maaf saya gila.

Sekian


	7. Weird Earl

"Allen... ya..." gumam Kanda. _"Walau aku sempat kesal dia tau namaku... tapi akhirnya terbayar. Terima kasih Lavi sama. Berkat anda memanggilnya saya jadi tau namanya."_ kata Kanda dalam hati.  
Saat ini Kanda tengah menyusuri lorong, berjalan cepat menuju ruang pelayan. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap surai merah tuannya, beserta surai salju.

Mereka bergandengan tangan, keluar dari labirin bertembok tumbuhan hijau. Lavi terlihat berhenti sejenak untuk berbicara dengan pelayan penjaga gerbang labirin, lalu mereka berjalan lagi. Dari arahnya, bisa Kanda tebak ke gerbang.

Pelayan tadi - yang diajak bicara oleh Lavi - menepuk teman di sebelahnya, lalu berjalan menuju arahnya - akan masuk ke mansion.

Kanda mengedikkan bahunya, memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang pelayan.

"Nee... Allen, besok kau ke sini lagi?" tanya Lavi penuh harap.

Allen menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hehe... kuusahakan."  
"Eh, kalau tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan-"  
"Aku suka disini-...!" sedetik kemudia Allen munutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merutuki lisannya yang tak sengaja membocorkan suara hatinya.  
Lavi tertawa terbahak bahak. "Aku bahagia Allen, kau senang ke sini. Baiklah. Kapanpun itu kau datang, akan kuterima."  
Lavi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mavi, sang penjaga gerbang. "Jikalau ada anak ini, buka saja gerbangnya, dan panggil aku, oke?"  
"Siap!" Mavi menghormat. Allen terbengong. "Saa, Allen. Sampai bertemu lagi." Lavi langsung berbalik badan, berlari menuju mansionnya.  
Lavi dapat mendengar suara Allen yang mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok  
"Ya, masuk."  
"Permisi. Anda memanggil saya?" Kanda memasuki ruangan tuannya sesaat setelah ia dupanggil oleh tuannya melalui perantara pelayan penjaga labirin.  
"Ya." anak umur 12 tahun, duduk dibalik meja kerjanya, membelakangi jendela. Sinar matahari sore menjadi penerangan. Lampu tak dihidupkan, membuat ekspresi anak itu sulit dideteksi. Posisi yang bagus nak.  
Kanda hanya diam, setia menunggu hal apa yang akan diucapkan tuannya.  
"Kau mengenal Allen?"

.

.

.

Allen mengayuh kakinya cepat. Takut akan keterlambatannya menuju rumah tak terawat, yang bahkan mirip seperti gubug modern.  
Ia membuka pintunya, bersyukur karena 'Shishou' belum datang. Bisa gawat jika membuat 'Shishou' menunggu kedatangannya, sepersekian detik pun.  
Ia mengeluarkan keresek hitam dari balik jaketnya, lalu tersenyum.  
"Semoga uang yang kumasukkan ke dalam amplop dan uang untuk membeli apel tidak mengurangi jumlah uang ini menjadi lebih sedikit dari kemarin..."  
Ia tak bisa menghitung uang. Ia tidak bersekolah. Ia sempat diajarkan membaca alfabeth, namun tidak semuanya. Beberapa kata ia masih belum bisa membacanya.  
Ketika orang yang mengajarinya tiada, ia mencoba belajar sendiri, namun, tuntutan dari 'Shishou' yang 'katanya' menggantikan orang itu sebagai pengasuhnya, terlalu banyak. Ia sampai kehabisan waktu untuk belajar karena melakukan 'tugas' dari 'Shishou'.  
Pintu berteriak lantaran dibuka dengan kasar. Allen tak terlonjak. Sudah biasa baginya hal tersebut. Allen sudah siap menghadapi Shishou.

.

.

Ya. Dia harus siap...

.

.

.

"Kau mengenal Allen?"  
Pertanyaan to the point tuannya menohok jantungnya. Untunglah bakat dari lahirnya bekerja. Wajahnya tetap datar.  
"Saya baru mengetahui namanya tadi saat anda memanggilnya, tuan-" perkataannya dipotong.  
"Ya atau tidak?"  
Kanda merasakan perbedaan atsmosfer di sekeliling tuannya. Seperti bukan tuannya, ia rasa.  
 _"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirnya, juga tak mengerti masa lalunya, ataupun sifatnya. Jadi..."_  
"Tidak, tuan." Kanda akhirnya menjawab.  
"Tidak, ya..."

Kanda diam diam menebak ekspresi apa yang dibuat tuannya. Cih, percuma. Tuannya terlalu pintar memilih jam. Jam saat ini adalah jam tanggung. Belum saatnya dihidupkan lampunya, namun sudah gelap.  
"Yah... Kanda. Aku sudah menganggap penghuni mansion ini - pelayannya juga - sebagai keluargaku. Terlebih lagi kau dan Miranda..." ada jeda. "Kuharap kau mau lebih terbuka lagi padaku..."  
Kanda terdiam. Lavi pun terdiam. Mereka terus begitu hingga beberapa waktu.  
"Sudah waktunya lampu dihidupkan." gumam Kanda.  
"Oh!" seakan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Silahkan."  
Kanda menghidupkan lampunya. Lalu membungkuk hormat, izin untuk pergi ke dapur, mempersiapkan makan malam.  
Lavi mengizinkannya. Ditengah kesunyian, ia memperhatikan bunga daisy oranye yang tadi dipetik Allen. Dengan senyum, ia mencabut salah satu kelopak kanannya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan daisy oranye cacat tersebut diatas meja kerjanya. Ia membuka pintu sebelah tangan, sedangkan yang lainnya bergerak menuju mulutnya,

.  
Ia...

.  
Melahap sebuah klopak bunga daisy oranye...

.

.

.

.

.  
To Be Continued...

* * *

AAAAA APA INI...  
INI...  
INI...  
MAKIN GA JELAS...  
MAAFKAN SAYA

(R.I.P capslock)

Maaf ya kalo kualitas nya lebih jelek dari yang sevelumnya. Lebih pendek juga... maaf.

Saya barusan slese 4 hari UAS. Tinggal nunggu 2 hari lagi maka beres seluruh UAS. Tinggal ambil rapot deh( *´︶`*)。

Balasan Review  
Yui Yutikaishi  
Tau ga. Biasanya kulihat namamu perhuruf, takut ada salah ketik. Tapi sekarang kusudah hafal(ｏ￣∇￣ｏ) yeeeey(*´∀｀*)。

Apelnya kalo racun otomatis Allen juga mati. Orabg dibagi dua(ｏ￣∇￣ｏ)。yaah disini saya autowritter... dan malah menambah sifat kegilaan bagi Lavi. Padahal tadinya cuma pengen lavinya 'agak' aneh... eh malah jadi 'sangat' aneh.

"BakandaMoyashi" scene... haha. Cuman disini agak aneh gitu ya. Kandanya 18 tahun si Allennya 11 tahun. Gamalu banget sih Kanda#ditendang

Oke... simpan mugen mu Kanda...

.

Nah oke. Aku ingin mengucapkan... MAKASIH MINNA YANG BACA, REVIEW, FOLL, FAV, MAMPIR, LIHAT LIHAT, ATAU BAHKAN HANYA KEPENCET.

MAKASIH...

Sekian ya... maaf kalo ada typo. Kalo ada jangan malu malu kasih tau saya lewat review, hehe.

Sekian  
bye


	8. White Memory

"One, two, three, one, two, three..."

Seperti biasa, Lavi belajar dansa setiap pagi setelah sarapan dengan menu Turki. Daging Unta asap mampu menambah mood tuan muda pemilik perusahaan ini.

Tiba tiba Lavi berhenti. memiringkan kepalanya heran.

" ..." panggil Lavi sopan, mengulurkan tangannya. "Shall we dance?"

.

.

.

Miranda Lotto. Anak perempuan ke tiga dari keluarga Lotto yang mengabdi pada keluarga Lavi. Miranda menganggap Lavi seperti anak asuhnya sendiri, dengan ikhlas menyayanginya.

Ia terkadang membuat tuan mudanya agak jengkel karena kekhawatiran alaminya.

Saat ini ia tengah membersihkan ruang kerja tuan mudanya. Ia menemukan bunga daisy oranye tergeletak begitu saja. Tiga kelopaknya - mungkin, menurut Miranda - hilang, menampilkan visual bunga cacat yang hampir layu didekat tempat buku.

Niat hati ingin membuangnya, namun ia berpikir dua kali. Tuan muda biasanya memungut dan menyimpan benda benda sepele sampai yang aneh.

Ia tak mau kejadian itu terulang. Kejadian dimana tuannya yang waktu itu masih berumur 9 tahun, marah besar karena Miranda membuang pita usang yang ada di meja kerjanya.

Akhirnya dibiarkan saja bunga cacat itu disana. Mungkin jika waktunya pas, ia akan menanyakan hal itu pada tuannya.

.

.

.

Allen diam diam mengintip mansion Lavi ditengah jingganya langit membiru. Sudah hampir malam. Mungkin ia tak sempat ke sana.

Ia berlari melewatinya sambil membatin, "sudah tiga hari aku tak ke sana. Lavi sama bagaimana ya keadaannya?"

Sesampainya di rumah reyotnya, ia beristirahat sejenak, mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Belum juga rileks, jeritan pintu menusuk telinganya. Apa yang ia dapat, tentulah 'Shishou'-nya yang masuk, berjalan menujunya dengan langkah panjang panjang, menarik kerah Allen.

"Mana?!" tanyanya kasar.

Allen sudah terbiasa - sungguh ia sudah terbiasa, ia mengeluarkan bungkus hitam dari balik jaketnya. Dengan cepat, tangan 'Shishou' mengambil bungkusan itu, sementara tangannya yang mencekeram kerah Allen langsung dikibaskan - melempar Allen ke tembok.

Allen tak menjerit. Sudah lelah merasakan hal yang sama berulang ulang, menyebabkan saraf sakitnya agak terganggu.

Shishou berkomat kamit menghitung uang - ya, bungkusan itu berisi uang. "Cuma segini?" Shishou bertanya dengan suara rendah penuh penekanan.

Allen hanya menunduk. Shishou menggertakkan giginya tak sabar. Kenapa Allen tidak menjawab? Tentu saja. Posisi Allen jika bersama Shishou adalah 'Serba Salah'. Kalau ia menjawab, apa yang didapatkan Allen lebih menyakitkan dari pada tidak menjawab.

"Cari yang benar, bego!" Shishou menendang Allen yang sedaritadi hanya terduduk pasrah menyender tembok. Allen menggigit lidahnya agar tidak berteriak - berteriak hanya akan membuat Shishou senang.

Shishou meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tanpa menutup pintu. Tamu yang kurang ajar bukan. Seandainya tadi Allen berbicara, mungkin sekarang ia masih disiksa ditambah diceramahi.

Ia bersyukur segala tagihan rumah - listrik, air, dan sebagainya - ditanggung saudara Ayahnya... ah, Ayah angkatnya maksudnya. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jika ia harus melakukan 'tugas' dari Shishou dan juga membayar tagihan rumah... kalau Shishou pasti menginginkan semua uangnya - sebanyak banyaknya yang bisa ia dapatkan - sehingga ia harus mencari uang lagi. Tidak. Allen tak mau membayangkanya.

Allen membuka kulkas yang bahkan hawa dingin tak dimilikinya, mendapati satu buah yang tersisa - buah pir yang hampir busuk. Allen ingat, ia membeli lima buah pir empat hari yang lalu secara diam diam.

Sebenarnya, 'tugas' dari Shishou adalah mendapatkan uang. Berapapun itu, semuanya harus disetorkan kepada Shishou. Allen melanggar. Ia tak menyetorkan semuanya, sehingga ia dapat membeli lima buah pir yang saat iti sedang diskon besar besaran.

Tak diurus. Diberi tugas berbahaya. Disiksa. Tak diperhatikan. Tak dipedulikan. Hanya boneka. Itulah kondisi Allen saat ini, dimulai dari empat tahun yang lalu...

Tepat setelah insiden menyedihkan...

.

.

.

Allen kecil, tengah tertawa riang, terduduk dipundak Ayahnya. Ayahnya tersenyum, menepuk nepuk lutut mungil Allen.

"Kau suka sekali ya, berdiam diri di taman itu. Padahal sepi pengunjung."

"Karena sepi jadi hening." jawab Allen memiringkan kepalanya.

Ayahnya tertawa mendengar jawaban anaknya. Mereka tengah turun dari taman diatas bukit, agak terpencil tempatnya.

Setelahnya, Allen diturunkan di depan rumahnya - yang sampai saat ini masih ditempati - Allen menatap pergerakan tangan Ayahnya yang berputar putar, seakan bermain dengan kunci.

"Masuklah."

Allen mendapati rumah yang hangat dan bersih, sederhana dan nyaman. Ia berlari ke ruang tengah, seperti biasanya.

Seperti ada yang mencegat Ayahnya masuk, pria berambut merah panjang dengan topeng aneh di separuh kanan wajahnya.

Mereka tampak berbincang bincang, lalu Ayahnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, masuk, menutup pintunya. Sampai beberapa waktu kedepan, Ayahnya seperti membereskan sesuatu di tasnya.

Ia tersenyum pada Allen sembari berkata, "teruslah berjalan maju, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi."

Ayahnya berpamit, lalu tak terlihat lagi semenjak ia menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Allen...

Untuk selamanya...

Cahaya pagi matahari mengusik tidurnya, Allen membuka matanya agak janggal. Teraih tangannya untuk mengecek matanya.

Basah.

Dia menangis.

Oh baiklah... ia tak peduli. Yang penting sekarang adalah, siap siap ke Tree's Bar, dapatkan uang sebanyak banyaknya. Ia mengecek kantung rahasia dibalik baju lengan panjangnya. Terdapat beberapa kartu disana - King Hati, Queen Kriting, Empat Daun, Tujuh Daun, dan lainnya.

"Yosh, ayo kita berangkat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Altherae

Ini lanjut( *´︶`*)

Btw makasih smua yang udah liat ff ga jelas ini. Makasih buat kalean yaaa

Sekian


	9. Implicit Intention

Tree's Bar. Bar di daerah distrik lampu merah. Belum lagi tempatnya terpencil, Tak teperhatikan oleh siapapun. Tempat berkumpulnya masyarakat bermoral rusak tanpa ada yang menegurnya.

Disinilah Allen berada. Memang bukan tempatnya anak kecil berumur sebelas tahun menghabiskan sebagian harinya. Terlihat kontras dimata - anak kecil dikelilingi paman paman bar.

Gambling kesehariannya, poker sahabatnya, uang penghasilannya. Bahkan ia berjulukan "King of Gambling" diusia belianya. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Kanda... aku ingin istirahat~'' melas Lavi.  
Kanda yang berjalan dibelakang tuannya menyusuri lorong dengan sisi kiri adalah deretan jendela besar dan sisi kanan deretan lukisan.

Mereka sedang melewati lorong terluar mansionnya, lorong penyebrangan dari ruang tamu dan aula. Dibawah lorong itu terdapat jalan besar menuju mansionnya, sekitar 250 meter dari lorong penyebrangan itu. Dan gerbang berjarak 100 meter dengan lorong penyebrangan itu.

Kanda tengah mengecek jadwal dua-tiga hari kedepan. "Agak senggang dihari Kamis, hari ini anda dapat mengurangi kesibukan anda maksimal sebanyak 45 menit. Namun jadwal istirahat dihari Kamis menjadi hanya 5 menit."

"Hah? Bisa diratakan saja tidak? Hari ini aku ingin istirahat 40 menit saja. Jadi, dihari Kamis ratakan saja semua istirahatnya."

"Istirahat pokok juga?"

"Ya." angguk Lavi. "Baiklah..." Kanda mulai mengusrak asruk pensilnya, menimpa tinta yang telah tertoreh di sana - membuat perubahan jadwal.

Jadwal Lavi terbagi menjadi beberapa kriteria.

Jadwal belajar - panggil guru : memanggil pengajar ke mansion

Jadwal belajar - sendiri : diajari oleh Kanda

Istirahat : Jam kosong (biasanya kalau tak kosong diisi oleh pertemuan, atau menjadi jam sosialisasi tiap hari Jum'at.)

Istirahat pokok : biasanya 45 menit. Diisi oleh makan pagi, siang, sore, mandi.

Tidur : paling telat Lavi tidur jam 10:30. Kecuali jika ada pesta. Paling telat ia tidur jika ada pesta adalah pukul 01:25 dini hari. Walau pesta masih berlanjut, Kanda akan membawa tuannya ke kamar jika sudah mencapai batas maksimal mata tuannya terjaga.

"Sudah saya atur. Siapkan diri anda dihari Kamis, tuan. Istirahat pokok menjadi 34 menit dan istirahat menjadi 17 menit." jawab Kanda setelah menghitung beberapa angka.

"Tak bisakah diperpanjang lagi istirahatnya?" hela Lavi malas.

"Itu sudah paling padat, tuan. Tak bisa lagi. Tuan tau sendiri bahwa tuan jika makan pagi sangat lama. Apalagi makan malam yang selalu hampir tersisa jikalau saya dan Miran-"

"Stop! Oke, oke. Aku mengerti." tawa Lavi sweetdrop.

"Nah, begitulah, tuan." kata Kanda akhirnya.

Mata Lavi yang bebas melirik keluar jendela, bertepatan dengan gerbang mansionnya. Sekilas ia melihat gerakan mencurigakan di depan mansionnya.

"Dibalik pohon?" batinnya.

Menyembul keluar kepalanya, menatap mansion dengan tangan ke dagu.

Lavi tersenyum lebar, langsung berlari menuju tangga. Samar samar Lavi bisa mendengarkan teriakan Kanda yang mewanti wantinya agar tidak berlari lari di dalam lorong.

"Hmm... kayanya aku bisa... tapi mungkin dia sibuk ya... kalau aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat bagaimana ya..."

Allen galau. Ditangannya ada beberapa kue yang lagi lagi ia beli menggunakan uang yang ia dapat. Ia ingat pesan 'Shishou' yang menyuruhnya 'serahkan semuanya tanpa bersisa' itu. Ia ingat. Tapi ia melanggar.

Ia hanya ingin memberikan sedikit oleh oleh pada tuan rumah, karena menurutnya tidak sopan juga jika tiap berkunjung tidak pernah memberi apa apa. Setidaknya sesekali lah memberikan sesuatu.

Disaat ia bimbang, instingnya yang terpoles berkat terror tonjokan maut dari korban gamble-nya bekerja. Secepat kilat ia menghadap ke belakang, memposisikan kedua tangannya siap menangkis.

"Are? Kau menyadarinya?" kaget seseorang dibelakangnya - yang tadinya hanya berniat mengagetinya.

"Lavi sama?" Allen melepas kuda kudanya. "Sejak kapan ada di sana?"

"Ahahahaha..." Lavi tertawa garing, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Barusan."

Lavi mendekat, menepuk bahu Allen. "Hebat juga kau. Padahal aku tiga meter dibelakangmu, tapi kau menyadariku." puji Lavi.

"Ahahaha... maaf."

"Tidak, tidak. Instingmu bagus." dalam hati, Lavi kembali tersenyum kemenangan. Satu lagi fakta anak bersurai salju itu ia ketahui.

"Kau tahu? Saat kumenuju sini, kulihat daerah Caroll sudah memulai Festival Salju!"

Lavi dapat melihat wajah berseri seri Allen dengan mata kirinya. "Benarkah?" responnya. Jeda untuk merespon pernyataan Allen telah diisinya dengan berbagai kemungkinan.

Caroll... dijalan Simon terkenal toko pembuat bir terlaris. Toko itu besar, memanjang ke belakang, sehingga pintu belakangnya tepat menghadap Caroll.

Rumor buruk selalu ada untuk Simon dan Caroll. Allen menuju ke mansionnya, dia melihat Festival Salju di Caroll. Artinya, ia dari suatu tempat, melewati Caroll - atau mungkin dari Caroll, menuju Mansionnya.

Jalan Caroll dilewati untuk menuju mansionnya, Allen mungkin melewati salah satu dari lima tempat kemungkinan - karena lima tempat itulah yang terhubung ke Caroll.

Pertama, ia baru saja dari Distrik Vermill - yang terkenal dengan hasil gandumnya, dipinggir kota.

Kedua, dari Doyshire - daerah pertokoan.

Ketiga, dari distrik Forevolt, atau distrik lampu merah - begitulah mereka menyebutnya - - daerah terlarang, kumuh, suram.

Keempat, dari Edge Town - biasa dipakai orang pinggiran kota untuk ke kota.

Kelima, dari Gutten Hall, atau Fancy Area - kata sebagian orang - - tempat melihat pertunjukan.

Kemungkinan diluar itu ialah...

Keenam, Allen memang menghabiskan waktu di Caroll, atau...

Ketujuh, Allen masuk ke toko bir di Simon, dan keluar lewat pintu belakang di Caroll - dan tidak mungkin Allen hanya numpang lewat di toko itu kan?

Lagi pula, keluarnya dari Simon adalah Varley, sedangkan keluarnya Caroll adalah Halday baru ke Varley. Tentu lebih panjang bukan rutenya - mengingat Allen hanya jalan kaki.

Mungkin ada suatu alasana, atau mungkin karena Caroll lebih dekat baginya untuk dicapai daripada Simon.

Tinggal nanti saja ia tanyakan, dari mana Allen pergi menuju Caroll, tentunya dengan cara tersirat. Lavi merasa Allen takkan memberitahunya jika ia stright menanyakannya.

"Ayo, masuk."

Mereka tiba di paviliun kesukaan Lavi. Terduduk bersenda gurau. Lavi rela menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Allen. Malah ia senang.

"Naa... Allen. Aku memang sudah menahan pertanyaan ini dari kemarin, tapi... ada apa dengan luka lukamu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan amplop dan apel yang kau berikan padaku waktu itu?"

Allen terdiam. "Tidak." katanya singkat. "Itu karena... Allen nakal. Allen tak mendengarkan perintah Shishou. Allen membangkang."

Lavi melihat perubahan raut Allen, juga perubahan cara bicaranya. Ia seharusnya terbiasa menggunakan 'aku' daripada menyebut namanya sendiri.

"Nah, Allen. Kau tidak nakal! Kau bagai malaikat untukku!"

Allen terlonjak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, namun percuma. Lavi sudah bisa melihat air mata bahagi di wajahnya.

"Mau kutunjukkan sulap lain?" nada Allen meninggi, melawan getar suaranya.

"Oh, tentu!" seru Lavi senang.

Allen terlihat mengusap matanya cepat, lalu berdiri ke depan.

"Perkenankan saya untuk menunjukkan kebolehan saya, tuan." Allen membungkuk hormat.

Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Menggumamkan 'ini kertas' sembari menggoyang goyangkan selembar kertas putih kosong tak bernoda.

Allen melipat kertas itu menjadi kecil, lalu ia buka kembali lipatannya, menampilkan selembar uang ditangannya, tanpa ada kertas putih tadi.

Lavi bertepuk tangan takjub. "Belum selesai, tuan." sanggah Allen. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan cepat, tanpa disangka, uang tadi menghilang.

Sebuah jam saku bewarna emas menjuntai. "ITU KAN?!" Lavi terlonjak hingga berdiri. Kedua tangannya refleks meraba kedua kantong celananya dan kantong jasnya.

Memang benar itu miliknya.

Lavi menatap Allen takjub ditambah tak percaya walau masih ada rasa tak enak - tersinggung, mungkin Lavi menganggap hal itu lancang.

"Ah, ini kukembalikan." kata Allen memberikan jam saku emas tersebut.

Lavi tersenyum lega, menatap jam saku emasnya intens.

"Jikalau aku tiba tiba pergi sebelum sulap selesai... apa yang terjadi dengan jam sakuku?" tanya Lavi pelan.

Allen mampu menguasai dirinya agar tidak terlonjak, mempertahankan senyum manisnya. "Tentu saja masih di dalam sakumu, tuan..." bohongnya.

"Ahh... begitu?" Lavi tersenyum memperhatikan jam saku tersayangnya.

Allen agak merasa tak enak. Mungkin itu barang yang sangat beharga bagi Lavi.

"Jam ini kalau dijual bisa dibuat untuk membeli selimut, baju, dan makanan selama sebulan di panti asuhan."

"Panti asuhan?"

"Ya. Coba bayangkan, jika salju mulai turun... ah, apa kau tau Panti Asuhan Hearst? Aku sedang memikirkan bagaiman musim dingin disana? Anak anak itu sehat tidak ya?"

"Panti Asuhan Hearst?"

"Kau tidak tau? Panti asuhan dipinggir kota itu, loh..."

"Entahlah. Aku tak pernah kepinggir kota."

" _Distrik Vermill dan Edge Town, coret._ " Lavi menyeringak dalam hati - menjalankan niatnya tadi.

"Kau tau Doyshire? Aku bisa menjualnya disana..."

"Doyshire? Daerah pertokoan itu? Yah... aku tak ke sana lagi dalam beberapa hari ini. Tapi kalau mau cari toko untuk menjual jam itu, aku temani!"

Lavi menyadari ketulusan tersirat pada perkataannya, agak merasa tak enak hati menyadari ia hanya bermain main dengannya.

" _Doyshire juga. Berarti antara Distrik Forevolt, Gutten Hall, Caroll, dan Simon._ " batin Lavi. Ia sedang menunggu timing bagus lainnya untuk menanyakan yang lain.

"Kata orang orang, kita bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita mau di Distrik Forevolt... mungkin kapan kapan aku coba ke sana-"

"JA-" Allen menutup mulutnya, meringsek mundur. Lavi memiringkan kepalanya heran. Otaknya konek. Jangan jangan...

"Ja?" tanya Lavi. "Ja... ja... boneka adalah hal terbaik!*" teriak Allen.

Lavi sweetdrop. Kentara sekali bohongnya. Tapi biar. Ia bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Emang kenapa sama Distrik Forevolt?" tanya Lavi. Allen terkesiap. "Katanya... itu tempat yang mengerikan. Suram. Begitulah.''

Lavi menatapnya intens... dengan senyum mereka ia berkata...

.

.

.  
"Ayo kita kesana!"

To Be Continued  
(*) = Do... (don't)  
Jadinya = Do... do... doll is the best thing ever!

HWAAAAAA SAYA TAU INI UPDATE TELAT BANGET SAYA TAU *nangisgegulingan

Oke balasan review...

Yui Yutikaishi  
Shishou disini kubuat jahat karna kubenci Shishou (?)  
Oke makasih reviewnya ٩(●˙▽˙●)۶٩(●˙▽˙●)۶

Buat yang lainnya MAKASIH JUGAAAAAA (y)

Sekian... mari kita nikmati hari2 ini  
Bye.


	10. Forevolt District

YA AMPUN YA AMPUN YA AMPUN. INI WONDERFULLYCALLYFRAGILISTICSUPEREXPELLIADOSSIOSO#gplak.

Lavi : bahasa apa itu mbak?

POKOKNYA SAYA SENENG.

Allen, Lavi : -_-''

YA MASA GA SENENG COBA. INI. ADALAH. FIC. ONGOING. TERJAUH. YANG. PERNAH. KURAIH. YEEEEEEEE

Yashiro : itu Ashinaka High School dikemanain hm?

ARRRRRRGGGG. Gapapa. Udah ada rencana buat lanjutin.

Kuroh : rencana... awas tak terealisasikan...

Iya iya. Ini napa salfok ke K sih. Udah. Pokonya special... ntar cek aja ig saya chizanacharlotte atau cari hashtag #earlsyuujin (reader : mong ya. Nita amat.) Disitu ada gambar, bukan gambars karena emang hanya satu gambar/apasih

Okelah bales review dulu...

Yui Yutikaishi  
Namanya aneh yak? Wajar sih dadakan ngarangnya. Yang penting ada nama jalan aja *lol*

Dan ini penting. Saya baru nyadar. Ternyata tulisan seperti contohnya Mr(titik)Camelot. Itu tidak bisa tertulis dengan benar. Jadinya malah ga muncul namanya. Sebel banget baru nyadar skarang. Tapi mendinglah dari pada ga nyadar samsek hehe. Maaf ya minna...

Perhatian.  
Bagi yang membaca kuingin tau pendapat kalian. Fic ini enaknya dibuat lanjut aja (terus) atau dibuat 12 chapter selesai season 1, trus buat judul baru untuk season 2 (reader : heleh mau bikin anime ga kesampean) cuma nanya sih hehe... ntar ngomongnya di review aja yak, klo pm jarang buka (*´∀｀*)(reader : sapa juga mau pm elo.)

Udahlah yuk langsung aja. Kasian nih udh pada nunggu (kanda : gak ada yang nunggu!). Silahkan nikmatiiii

* * *

Allen mendengus. Ia kesal - sungguh kesal, juga cemas. Ia mengantongi kedua telapak tangannya pada jaket hijau zamrud yang biasanya ia pakai - tidak, setiap hari ia pakai.

Pertama, ia kesal karena Lavi ngotot ingin ikut Allen kerumah.

。

。

。

"Heee? Mau ke distrik lampu merah?" kaget Allen.

"Iya."

"Kau tak mendengarkanku?"

"Kudengar dengan seksama."

"Jadi?" Allen memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jadi? Kesana dong."

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak boleh Lavi sama!" larang Allen dag dig dug.

"Kenapa? Seperti kau sangat paham akan bahaya tempat itu."

"Iya iya. Pokoknya bahaya." kesabaran Allen mulai kacau, tanpa disadari mengeluarkan rahasianya atas pancingan Lavi.

Kena kau. "Kau paham? Berarti kau pernah kesana? Kalau begitu aku juga mau dong." rengek Lavi.

"Tidak. Ah maaf aku harus pulang, hari mulai sore." benar adanya ia harus pulang, atau menerim 'hukuman' dari Shishou-nya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut ke rumahmu." kata Lavi datar.

"HAH?!"

Rentetan ocehan bocah dengan latar belakang terkontradiksi tersebut terhenti seketika. Instrument gesekan dedaunan mengalun masuk tersaring melalui telinga menuju otak, menenangkan sejenak, menetralisir degupan jantung sedetik. Helaian rambut terus berdansa bersama hembusan lembut pemain simfoni alam.

Mata violet Allen seakan menjadi penyeimbang mata emerald Lavi. Mereka bertatapan. Ekspresi mereka tak berubah. Datar dan datar seperti wajah ketua pelayan Lavi.

"Are? Kok diem?" Lavi canggung. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Allen pasi ditempat, terpaku. Lavi mencoba mencari keberadaan nyawa pemilik dengan menggoyang goyangkan telapak tangannya di depan mata Allen.

"Sa..." Allen bergumam. Lavi mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Allen.

"Sa... SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BOLEEEEEEH!"

Seketika Lavi mati. "Are? Lavi sama? HWAAAH! Teriakku terlalu kencang ya?"

"Budeg, mas..."

"Maaf!" Allen lari, berencana kabur dari Lavi. "Kuenya ada di tempat duduk pavilliun yaaaa."

"Hei kamuuuu!"

Dan berakhir dengan Lavi mengejar Allen hingga keluar mansion.

Mavi? Oh, dia tidak sengaja tertidur. Karena itu ia mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kanda.

"A... aku agak tidak enak badan... Kanda san..." Mavi ketakutan ditikam tatapan penindasan seakan ia akan terbunuh.

"Lain kali kalau tak enak badan, tukar tempat saja sama Russel, jangan diulangi lagi!"

。

。

。

Allen menghela nafas, melihat ke arah Lavi dibelakangnya, yang sekarang sudah memakai jubah yang entah-milik-siapa Allen ambil dari jemuran pinggir jalan - ups.

Ia lagi lagi menghela nafas. Bukan hanya hal di atas yang membuatnya cemas. Masalah yang kedua adalah...

"Sekarang sudah gelap. Kalau aku kembali sendirian... kan tambah lebih berbahaya... jadi sekalian saja kumenginap dirumahmu."

"Tambah lebih parah..." desis Allen mencengkeram dahinya frustasi.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak..."

。

。

。

"Tolong kalian cari yang benar selagi para pelayan lelaki mencari ke sekitar daerah sini." kata Miranda agak berteriak.

Tuan rumah menghilang, Kanda sebagai ketua pelayan memerintahkan seluruh pelayan lelaki untuk mencari diluar, di sekitar daerah tanah milik Keluarga Lavi. Sedangkan pelayan perempuan mencari di dalam Mansion.

Miranda cemas bukan main. Ia sungguh takut tuannya kenapa kenapa. Pasalnya, tuannya suka hal hal yang aneh juga menantang, suka yang tidak biasa. Tak jarang tuannya tak memikirkan soal resiko yang akan diterima.

。

。

。

"Turun kan tudungmu, Lavi sama. Sekarang kita sudah memasuki Distrik Forevolt." Allen menarik pelan tudung bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Tetap di sebelah saya, jangan sampai terpisah."

Allen menggandeng tangan Lavi, secepat mungkin melewati distrik itu. Lavi hanya mengikuti Allen tanpa banyak berbicara.

。

。

。

"Siapa yang terakhir kali melihat Lavi sama?" tanya Kanda.

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara, takut salah kata atau apa. Jika tak pasti, mereka lebih memilih diam karena sifat dari sang penanya itu sendiri - perfeksionis.

Mereka takut malah ditanya kepastian yang tak bisa mereka berikan. Namun, ada yang berpikiran lain. Dia yang mengangkat tangannya pasti sudah sangat yakin atas jawabannya.

"Ya, silahkan." ucap Kanda mempersilahkan.

"Saat itu saya mengecek jam saku saya menunjukkan pukul 13.45, lalu saya melihat keluar, Lavi sama bersama anak yang belakangan ini sering datang."

Kanda melesat pergi. Begitu tiba tiba hingga semua pelayan hening tak bergeming - terlalu tidak mengerti untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Miranda mendekati jendela, menyibak selambunya khawatir. Terpekik ia tatkala melihat butiran putih mulai memenuhi langit malam. "Sudah mulai turun salju!"

。

。

。

Demi menghindari tempat tempat rawan, Allen memutar. "Kita sudah memasuki Distrik Forevolt, tapi dipinggirannya. Kalau kita memakai jalan utama, saya khawatirkan ada yang mencegat."

Allen sejenak melihat kearah langit, memincingkan matanya, lalu bertekad agar cepat sampai rumah. "Salju sudah mulai turun. Ayo cepat, Lavi sama."

Lavi diam, dengan tenang mengikuti jalan yang dilalui Allen. Lavi menyadari kelihaian Allen memilih jalan, tanpa tersendat. Ia menyadari, inilah lingkungan Allen.

Setelah mereka menyusuri jalan berkelok kelok yang rumit, sampailah mereka di tempat yang dipenuhi tenda usang warna warni - tenda sirkus. Warna yang seharusnya cerah, terlihat bernoda, menunjukkan bagaimana pemiliknya yang jarang merawatnya.

Lavi menyadari Allen mempercepat langkahnya dimulai ia menginjakkan kaki di daerah tenda itu. Banyak pertanyaan tertulis dipikiran Lavi, tapi ia sabar menahannya agar tidak keluar.

Mereka keluar dari area tenda warna warni itu, berjalan di jalan setapak yang kanan-kirinya terdapat lahan luas tak berpemilik, ditumbuhi banyak rerumputan kuning.

"Lavi sama, rumah usang yang disana adalah rumah saya." Allen menunjuk bangunan tua yang posisinya agak naik sedikit dari tempat mereka.

Rumah tua. Cat dinding pudar, usang, terkelupas. Tanaman merambati sebagian dindingnya. Kayu lapuk. Tak terurus dengan baik.

 _Shishou sudah datang? Apa ku cek dulu? Tapi nanti Lavi sama kedinginan? Ajak masuk sajalah_.

Allen hendak membuka pintu ketika ia menyadari pintu telah terbuka sedikit.

。

。

。  
Deg.

。

。

。  
Ah, mungkin kena angin. Kalau Lavi sama tidak masuk sekarang, bisa membeku dia. Semoga saja angin.

。

。  
Kriet...

。

。  
"Yo, Kuso-gaki! Kau telat. Hoooo~ apa karena anak dibelakangmu, hah, kuso-gaki?"

。

。  
Tamatlah sudah.

。

。  
Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Lavi setelah ini.

。

。

 _Mungkin dia ke sana... sekitar Blok D, Foreville kalau tidak salah..._

Kanda mempercepat larinya. Jubah hitam dan masker hitam sudah pas disematkan padanya. Ini merupakan hal terpenting, vatal akibatnya jika ada yang mengetahui dirinya.

 _Sedikit lagi sampai!_

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA..."

。

。  
Deg.

 _Lavi sama?_

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

MAMAAAAAKKK MAAFKAN DAKU YANG GA APDET SEBULAN LEBIHHHHHHH

AKU HIGH SCHOOLER. TUGASKU BANYAAAAAKKKK/digaplok

(Emang yang laen kagak? Alesan lu.)

pokoknya... MAAPPPPPP

Terserahlah. Ada yg baca syukur banget, apalagi review...

Fyi aja. Ini lebih panjang dari biasanya looooh/gapeduli

Balasan review

Yu-qis  
Wow. Aku baru sadar kamu ganti penname/dihajar

Nama2nya ngasal asli. Malah terkesan aneh pas ngomong "Doyshire." Kek nama apaan gitu (*´∀｀*)。

MAKASIIIIHHHH. Kamu terbaik makasih banget( ´艸｀)。

Udah gatau mau ngomong apalagi. Makasih semuanya yg udh nyempatin baca fic iniii makasiiih

(Yaampun pas mau ngopy ke ffn nya baru sadar aku nulis balasan reviewnya dua kali. Gapapalah/dibogem)

Sekian


	11. Inhumanity Stage

Matanya memincing, sebisa mungkin menatap lawannya dengan tingkat intimidasi tinggi, namum percuma.

Pasalnya, lawannya itu adalah orang yang jauh lebih kejam darinya. Belum lagi, ia menutupi setengah bawah wajahnya dengan kain hitam. Jadilah aura seramnya tertahan.

Dibelakangnya, dua bocah gemetaran menguatkan diri untuk tetap bertahan pada kedua kaki mereka. Satunya menganga kaget dibalik jubah hitam. Satunya lagi menunduk dalam, meremas baju zamrudnya sendiri, menahan tangis penyesalan, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Pria kejam tadi besar, kekar, seram, dengan rambut tajam berwarna merah gelap. Setengah wajah kanannya tertutup topeng aneh, berbaju hitam panjang. Ia melepeh rokoknya, menginjaknya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Jadi? Siapa mereka, Allen?"

Yang dipanggil membatu. Tidak berani menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu berasumsi, menyebabkan ancaman bagi Lavi.

。

。

"Yo, Kuso-gaki! Kau telat. Hoooo~ apa karena anak dibelakangmu, hah, kuso-gaki?"

Allen membelalakkan matanya, seolah olah ingin mengeluarkan kedua bola matanya. Tangannya mendingin segera. Pucat pasi ia alami. Kakinya bergetar.

Sungguh, hal yang lebih menyeramkan daripada disapa hantu. Hantu tak bisa menyakitinya karena beda alam, namun manusia lebih mengerikan karena dapat menyakitinya.

Tangannya spontan mengoyak dadanya. Sesak. Sungguh sesak. Seakan ia tenggelam di Samudra Atlantik.

Matanya berkunang kunang segera. Disusul telinganya yang tiba tiba berbunyi nyaring. Pusing tak terelakkan. Seakan ia pingsan, namun tubuhnya masih memiliki kekuatan untuk tetap terjaga. Inilah saat dimana manusia sudah tak kuat, namun dipaksa untuk kuat.

Lavi yang khawatir langsung membalik tubuh Allen yang meringkuk kesakitan. "Allen, ingat obat yang kuberikan!"

Allen seakan tersadar, tangan lemasnya membuka risleting jaket dengan susah payah. Lavi yang sejenak perhatiannya tersita oleh Allen mulai melihat ke sekeliling - berusaha mencari bantuan.

"Ah, permisi, bisakah kau menolong anak ini?" Lavi yakin ia sudah sangat sopan meminta bantuan pada makhluk bejad yang duduk di kursi - merokok sambil memperhatikan dua bocah kesusahan seperti menonton drama hiburan dari Gutten Hall.

Apa yang ia terima?

Tendangan yang membuat dirinya beserta Allen terpental beberapa meter, berguling ke dataran yang lebih rendah.

Lavi kaget, tapi ia mampu menenangkan diri dalam sekejap. Ia berasumsi obat yang ia berikan selalu tersimpan di dalam jaket zamrud Allen - karena Allen mencoba membuka jaketnya saat Lavi menyinggung obat itu.

Tas selempang hitam. Ia membuka tas itu tergesa gesa. Agak kaget, namun cepat cepat mengalihkan pikiran pada objek utama. Dapat.

"Allen, bisa kan menelannya tanpa minum?"

Allen yang sekarat hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia bahkan tak kuat membuka matanya. Lavi mengangkat sedikit tubuh Allen, meminumkannya obat yang ada di tangannya. "Coba telan dulu saja, kucoba cari air."

Lavi berlari akan memasuki rumah di belakang manusia itu jika saja jubahnya tidak ditarik olehnya.

Dengan cekatan, Lavi melepas jubah itu, membuat dirinya mampu menginjakkan kaki ke dalam rumah, membanting pintunya. Secepat matanya bergerak, ia mencari keberadaan air.

Nihil.

"Yang benar saja." Lavi terus masuk, mengecek kulkas yang hanya terisi oleh tiga buah pir yang sudah lama - sudah tak segar.

Deritan pintu depan yang tadi ia banting terdengar. Manusia itu mengejarnya. Ia masuk ke ruang tidur, mendapati kantung air kecil tergeletak di lantai sebelah tempat tidur. Sepertiga isinya telah kosong.

Lavi keluar lewat jendela dapur, berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju Allen. Meminumkan sedikit air yang ia dapat.

"Enakan?"

Allen menangguk, dan seketika tidur dengan nafas mulai stabil. Lavi menghela nafasnya lega. Saat ia tengadahkan kepalanya, manusia tadi yang menendangnya sudah ada di depan matanya, siap menendangnya untuk kedua kalinya, jika saja pahlawan berjubah tidak datang.

Manusia itu mundur. "Anda baik baik saja, Lavi sama?" tanyanya. Lavi yang mengenali suara pelayan setianya menangguk.

Benda bulat kuning - entah sejak kapan - hinggap samping Allen, menyiratkan perasaan sedih walau tak berwajah. Tiba tiba bulatan kuning bersayap dan berekor itu terbanting banting tidak jelas, berakhir menggigit daun telinga Allen hingga ia menjerit.

Lavi menjauhkan benda itu, mengenggam erat kedua sayapnya. "Allen, tidak apa apa?"

Allen yang memegangi telinganya sembari duduk mendapati Timcanpy dalam genggaman Lavi, segera ia berkata, "Dia temanku, kumohon lepaskan."

Lavi mengikuti kata kata Allen, membiarkan Timcanpy terbang ke sisi manusia bermeter meter di depan Kanda.

"Masih sakit?"

Allen menggeleng walaupun tubuhnya ingin mengangguk. Ia tak berani menatap mata Lavi. Ia merasa payah, merasa sampahnya sampah dunia - lagi lagi tak mampu melindungi orang yang begitu baik pada dirinya.

"Shishou..." desis Allen.

Dan setelah itu, dimulalilah perang menatap mata yang dilakukan oleh Shishou dan Kanda.  
。

。

。  
"Jadi mereka siapa?"

Allen terdiam.

"Kemarilah, Allen."

Nadanya... terkesan kalem, lambat, namun penuh aura gelap. Jika sudah begitu, shishou tidak akan banyak bicara. Tangannyalah yang akan bicara. Allen tidak bisa menolak perintah absolut itu. Menolak sama dengan kuburan.

Ia melangkah pasrah maju. Interupsi tangan Lavi pada pergelangan tangannya sukses membuat Allen menghentikan 'penyerahan diri' tersebut.

"Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku."

Allen hanya tersenyum sendu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tetap berjalan maju menyebabkan genggaman tangan Lavi melemah.

Allen kini berdiri di sisi shishou nya. Lavi hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Belum sembuh dari pikirannya yang semrawut, kata 'permisi' dari pelayannya yang terabaikan membuat dirinya kaget tatkala sudah berada dalam buaiannya.

"OY KANDA!"

"Kita kembali."  
。

。

。  
"Kenapa saat itu kau pergi? Allen dalam bahaya! Bisa saja ia disiksa karena kesalahan - oh, bahkan itu bukan kesalahannya. Kau tak lihat luka luka itu? - lengannya, wajahnya, jiwanya-"

"Tuan!"

Lavi terhenyak. "Tenangkan dirimu, Tuan." Lavi menuruti perkataan Kanda. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, mencoba mengosongkan pikirannya.

"Siapa pria tadi?" tanya Lavi pada akhirnya. Ia membiarkan Kanda mengancingkan piyamanya, melepas eyepatchnya, menyibak poni bagian kanannnya ke belakang telinga - menampakkan iris azure nya.

"Setelah saya mendapat informasi dari Miranda - saya menanyakan tentangnya saat anda mandi - dia adalah Cross Marian."

"Cross... Marian?" Lavi menggumam.

Kanda menunggu reaksi selanjutnya, namun, tuannya hanya terlihat seperti berpikir keras.

"Saya akan coba cek keadaannya jika-". "Tidak usah." potong Lavi. "...akan kuputuskan nanti. Mungkin besok aku akan memanggilmu untuk mengecek keadaanya, tapi sebelum itu, jangan bergerak dulu."

"Baik, tuanku."  
。

。

。

Allen membuka matanya perlahan setelah ia dibangunkan cahaya matahari melewati jendela. Ia menampakkan iris violetnya - bahkan mungkin ia tertidur dengan mata setengah terbuka. Badannya sakit semua, bahkan menggerakkan jarinya saja, ia butuh motivasi.

Ia hanya berselimutkan kain lusuh diatas tempat tidur reyot. Sekujur tubuhnya dihiasi banyak ukiran panjang, mengeluarkan warna merah yang masih segar, bahkan baunya... ugh, Allen ingin muntah.

Ia menolehkan kepala ke kanan dengan penuh usaha, melihat kemeja putih lusuh dan celana hitam yang sempat ia geret masuk ke kamar - berakhir di lantai kayu lapuk sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Walau keadaannya begitu menyedihkan - dan berkali kali ia mengira dirinya akan mati, ia masih berpegang teguh pada kata kata terakhir orang yang menjadi segala galanya dalam hidupnya - ayah angkatnya.

"Teruslah berjalan, sesulit apapun itu." Allen menggumam dengan suara paraunya - walau ia mengira dirinya sudah berteriak. Sungguh semangat hidup tinggi, tak terkikis walau diterpa ombak siksaan dunia.

"Allen... sssstt... Alleeeeeenn."

Allen menoleh ke jendela diatas tempat tidurnya - karena ia melihat bayangan orang dari jendela, mendapati setengah kepala bersurai merah. "Lavi sama?" batinnya herannya.

"Astaga tubuhmu!" setelah berteriak seperti itu, Lavi menghilang. Allen yang masih mencerna apa yang akan dilakukan Lavi tersadar. Namun telat sudah, Lavi sekarang sudah berada di kamarnya - dan juga tubuhnya yang tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya.

Baru saja memasuki kamar Allen, Lavi mencium bau alkohol yang kuat. Ia semakin marah pada orang itu - Cross Marian. "Apa yang dilakukan keparat itu padam-" jari telunjuk Allen yang berada di depan bibir Lavi sukses membungkam bagsawan muda tersebut. Dengan senyum yang terlihat menyedihkan, dia berkata, "Lavi sama, jika kau berkata kasar, kau tidak akan menjadi bangsawan yang baik..."

"Peduli setan! Cemaskan dirimu sendiri!" teriak Lavi. Lavi mengeluarkan jam sakunya. "Yosh, 50 menit lagi Kanda akan mengecek kamarku. Aku harus cepat! Ayo, Allen, kita keluar dari sini!"

Lavi membantu Allen mengenakan celana, kemeja, tas selempangnya, dan jaket hijau zamrud yang sering ia pakai. Tertatih tatih Allen menuju ruang tengah, duduk di salah satu kursi di sana.

"Loh kenapa? Kita keluar. Kau juga mencari uang sendiri 'kan? Rumah ini pun sudah banyak yang bocor bukan?"

Allen membulatkan matanya, "hah?"

"Aku tau suara kresek yang selalu kau selipkan di saku belakang jaketmu, bau uang tersebar kemana mana, bau dimana kau bekerja melekat padamu, dan lagi saat aku mencari obat saat kau kambuh membuktikan bahwa dugaanku benar. Dan juga dari informasi yang kudapat darimu - secara tersirat tentunya, bisa kusimpulkan kau bekerja dengan melempar kartu atau menjadi asisten pelempar kartu atau apapun itu pekerjaan di bar yang mampu menghasilkan uang banyak dalam sehari."

Allen menghela nafasnya, "biarkan aku. Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum shishou datang."

"Kenapa kau tak mau pergi?" tanya Lavi.

"Aku... tidak bisa menjawabnya... . Mungkin, aku juga akan semakin jarang mengunjungimu."

"Janga- Eh! Maksudku kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Lavi meralat kata spontannya dari dalam hati menjadi pertanyaan.

Allen menjatuhkan diri, bersujud di depan kaki Lavi. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, aku sangat senang bisa mengenal anda. Maafkan saya yang payah ini. Orang suci seperti anda tak pantas berteman dengan orang hina seperti saya."

Allen mengangkat kepalanya, "dari awal memang status sosial kita berbeda, tapi anda mau menerima saya. Setiap saya mengingatnya, saya terharu. Saya mencoba membalas kebaikan anda, tetapi malah lebih banyak memberi kesulitan terhadap anda. Saya hanya menuruti keegoisan saya yang malah menyebabkan anda masuk ke hidup saya yang semrawut ini. Sekali lagi..."

Allen tersenyum, meronakan pipinya. Walau ujung bibirnya robek, ia tetap tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Mohon pergi dari sini."  
。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。  
To Be Continue

* * *

Sip ini panjang. Sip ini ga jelas.  
Ini saya kesambet apa? Ya ampun.  
Dan sekedar fyi aja, itu yg telinga berdenging, mata kunang2 pokonya itulah, saya ngalamin ndiri. Wkt saya masih jenjang setara dengan SMP, pa guru mukul meja sambil marah dan itu kenceng banget. Saya yang kagetan ya malah kaget, KAGET BANGET lah... mana saya wkt itu posisinya di sebelah meja dia. Mungkin saat itu kalau saya kaget trus langsung duduk, mungkin ga separah itu sampe kupingnya budeg sementara, masalahnya kelompok saya itu yang dimarahin (iya saya ga sendirian di samping meja dia ehe). Oke sip saya curhat. Maaf ya reader...

Gimana ya lanjutannya. Saya gatel pen nulis lanjutannya. Mau spoiler gak? Pokonya ntar ada crita ttg Allen wkt umurnya masih 9 tahun ahah. Penasaran sama Chara yg akan muncul? (Gak). Pokonya inget2 aja rambutnya item keunguan atau yg hitam kehijauan. Kalo liat fanart saya di ig mah tau siapa itu yg rambut kehijauan. Cari aja #earlsyuujin ehehe. Udah gitu aja.

Balasan review  
Selingkuhan Levi  
Makasih udah review ehehehe... penasaran? Silahkan lia slanjutnya*smirk/digaplok. MAKASIH UDAH REVIEWWWW SANKYUUUUUUUU

Sekian yaaa, review ditunggu;)


	12. Cursed Angel

Ganyangka sampe segini. Padahl nulisnya hanya sekedar mengisi kekosongan waktu, makanya ini cerita autowritter. Setelah kuduga, pasti banyak plot hole disini huhuuuu.

Yang baik kasih tau plot hole nya yaaa, mungkin ada yg kelewat pas saya nyisir fic ini. Haha

Balasan review  
Guest  
Kamu penyemangatku hiksu :'). Makasih nih nambahin kotak reviewnya:')

Oke dah lanjot...

* * *

Lavi terhenyak. Kata kata Allen dengan wajah tersenyum tulus bak malaikat terus mengitari telinganya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Mohon pergi dari sini."

Apa apaan itu. Seenaknya dia datang, mengisi hari hari Lavi, dan sekarang dia bilang begitu? Lavi menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menenangkan diri.

Semakin besar perasaannya menguasai dirinya, semakin rendah daya pikir logisnya. Semakin dia menekan perasaannya, semakin jalan pikirannya.

"Pasti ada sesuatu sampai ia berbuat sejauh itu."

Lavi menunduk, "kenapa?" Ia akhirnya memposisikan dirinya duduk sila. "Kenapa aku harus pergi? Apa ada sesuatu yang berbahaya?"

Allen hanya diam. Diam dan diam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Allen?" Lavi memiringkan kepalanya, berharap mampu melihat ekspresi bocah di depannya yang menunduk, tertutup poni putihnya.

"Kau tahu babi?" kata Allen pelan.

Woe, apa apaan? Ini bukan waktunya bercanda! Lavi mencoba menjawab sebiasa mungkin, "ya."

"Babi adalah hewan yang penuh akan penyakit. Menginfeksi banyak orang yang bahkan menyebabkan kematian. Seperti itulah aku."

"Hei!"

"Aku penuh dengan kutukan jika bersama orang lain. Bedanya dengan babi adalah aku juga menderita. Selain itu sama semua."

"Hei, hei. Kuatkan dirimu. Jangan bilang begitu! Kau manusia! Kau...malaikat... ku!"

Lavi memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sewarna mawar, tangannya bergerak gerak resah. Maniknya perpindah kesana kemari gelisah. Jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Rasa apa ini? Sungguh tidak enak. Lavi ingin segera mengembalikan kondisi tubuhnya semula. Namun apalah daya tubuhnya tidak mau.

"Pfft..."

Lavi menoleh, mendapati Allen menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. "Lavi sama... maaf... aku... tidak kuat! Ahahahahahaha."

Wajah Lavi semakin merah. Apa? Apanya sih yang lucu?

"Kuyakin tanganmu dingin. Kemari." Allen mengangkat tangan Lavi, ia tempelkan telapak tangan Lavi ke wajahnya sendiri.

Hwoah. Lavi terkaget. Panas sekali padahal ia tidak demam. Allen tersenyum manis di depan Lavi. Lavi sendiri hanya memperhatikannya.

Ctak.

Insting Allen bekerja. Sakit ditubuhnya ia abaikan. Ia menarik tangan Lavi ke dapur.

"Shishou datang. Lavi sama, kau tidak boleh ke sini lagi. Bahaya. Sekarang cepat keluar lewat pintu belakang setelah Shishou masuk. Cepat!"

"Tapi itu artinya kamu juga bahaya!"

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Bahaya adalah temanku. Sudahlah cepat!"

Tanpa bisa membantah lagi, Lavi keluar bersamaan dengan Marian memasuki rumah tak layak tersebut. Allen langsung terduduk, bersiap memainkan perannya - ya, peran. Allen sudah tau kuncinya agar siksaannya meringan - jadilah orang yang paling sengsara.

Marian sangat menyukai jika anak yang di depannya itu menderita parah. Apa maksudnya pun sulit diketahui, namun apapun alasannya tetaplah itu perbuatan keji.

Allen mulai memerankan ia sesak. Menahan semua luka ditubuhnya, yang bahkan mungkin sudah lebih mendingan dari pada kemarin.

"Hooo. Sudah bisa jalan? Cepat ya. Mungkin aku kurang melukaimu."

Marian menyiapkan alat cambuk. Allen menatapanya ngeri, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan disiksa lebih parah dari hari sebelumnya. Dalam hatinya ia memohon pertolongan Tuhan.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAA!"

Lavi yang sudah di tengah sesemakan - jalan pintas ke jalan utama - terhenti. Suara teriakan Allen mampu membuat bangsawan muda nan cerdik itu bergetar ngeri. Apa yang dilakukan orang bejat itu pada Allen?

Ia akan kembali ke sana jika tidak ditutup kain hitam seluruh tubuhnya. Lavi mencoba meronta, namun sia sia.

.

.

.

Lagi lagi Allen terbaring dengan bola mata kosong. Shishounya sudah selesai 'menghukum' Allen sebagai gantinya Allen tidak bekerja. Lantai dingin dapur mampu meringankan sedikit luka punggungnya yang baru maupun yang lama - yang terbuka kembali.

Ia... ingin mati saja...

Namun janji itu...

Ia tidak mau mengingkarinya...

Walker... teruslah berjalan.

Allen menangis dalam diam. Bahkan wajahnya tak berubah walau air mata menetes. Selayaknya boneka gagal yang lusuh.

.

.

.

"La - vi - sa - ma!" eja Kanda - pelaku yang membawa paksa Lavi - penuh penekanan.

"Kanda, aku bisa jelaskan..."

"Saya sudah curiga saat tuan bilang ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan, menyuruh saya menjemput dua jam lagi. Menurut tuan kenapa saya curiga?"

"Disuruh nunggu dua jam?" tanya Lavi mengalihkan pandangannya gugup.

"Saya diberi kehormtan untuk mengatur segala aktifitas anda, Tuan! Tugas, menu makan, pakaian, plajaran. Tuan pikir bisa membodohi saya?"

'Kanda marah. Kanda marah. Kanda marah!' bahkan seorang Lavi tidak berani melawan Kanda saat ia mengomel.

"Mulai saat ini penjagaan tuan akan diperketat. Itu hukumannya."

Lavi lemas. "Kandaaaaa..."

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Allen 'beristirahat' di rumah. Bukannya semakin membaik, malah luka lukanya menambah. Ia sudah pasrah saja jikalau mau menjemputnya. Bukan salahnya kan jika dia mati? Dia tetap memegang janjinya kan?

"Allen sama."

Allen agak aneh dengan penghormatan yang tinggi untuk oranh sehina dirinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati wanita cantik - yang sayangnya tidak tersenyum - memakai baju ketat serba hitam. Rambut hijau tuanya terikat kuncir dua, melayang halus kelihatannya.

"Siapa?"

"Suruhan Lavi sama. Saya disuruh untuk menjagamu selama Lavi sama dalam masa hukuman."

"Hukuman?" Allen terperanjat.

"Hanya dikurung dalam rumah saja. Ia tidak diperlakukan buruk."

Allen menghela nafas lega. Ia seperti sedang merenung melihat kedatangan perempuan itu. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tahu tentang pengusaha mainan terkenal Tyki Mikk?"

"Ya."

"Aku lupa dia ganti nama jadi siapa. Tapi, bisakah kau membuat Lavi sama mengundangnya makan malam atau apalah terserah. Dan saat bertemunya, sebut saja namaku, mengenal diriku, diizinkan mengetahui masa lalu. Kau bisa?"

"Saat ini saya hanya menjalankan perintah dari tuan saya."

Allen menghela napas. "Tidak bisa ya." Kunoichi tadi berdiri dari sikap berlututnya, "memenuhi keinginan Allen sama juga termasuk perintahnya."

Allen tersenyum cerah. "Terima kasih!"

.

.

.

"Alfearo sama. Ada undangan jamuan makan malam."

"Hm? Dari siapa?"

"Dari perusahaan Bookman. co, Earl Lavi."

"Hooo, perusahaan kertas tersohor itu ya? Ada apa nih. Sepertinya bakal menarik. Marco, siapkan kereta kuda untuk sore nanti."

.

.

.  
To Be Continued.

.  
I'am tau ini makin ga jelas. Maap. Maap! Cuman ini deh yg bisa dikerjakan untuk saat ini.  
Bawahannya Alfearo itu orang2 yang pernah jadi Akuma. Dan Alfearo itu panjangannya Alfearo Suphon. Aku tau itu nama aneh. Itu permainan kata dari Noah of Pleasure. Ehe. Eh agak lupa nih Tyki beneran Noah of Pleasure kan?#digaplok

Yaudah sekiannn. Review jan lupa:)


	13. Old Story

Alfearo mengambil undangan itu. Ia membaca seksama nama pengirimnya seakan akan hendak membaca pikirannya. Tiba tiba bayangan hitam lewat.

Alfearo meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Kini dihadapannya tertunduk _kunoichi_ dengan _twintail_ sederhana bersamaan dengan amplop surat putih yang terhelai di depannya. Hanya satu kata mampu membuat Alfearo mengendurkan kewaspadaannya, "Dari Allen _sama_."

" _Sama_? Kau dipihaknya, ya. Ada apa?" tanya Aflearo. Ia menyibak poninya yang panjang ke samping kanan.

"Allen _sama_ ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepada Lavi _sama_ \- orang yang mengundang anda barusan. Tetapi ia sedang dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan. Ia akhirnya menulis surat untukmu."

Alfearo mampu menebak hal selanjutnya. Ia mengangguk mengerti. "Kondisi menyedihkan bagaimana? Jangan jangan Si Marian lagi ya?" intonasi benci terselundup mampu disadari _kunoichi_ tersebut.

"Saya kurang tahu." jawabnya bijak, tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Hah... Allen anak yang baik. Aku kenal dia dari saudara jauhku. Saudara jauhkulah yang meminta bantuanku untuk setidaknya membantu sedikit Allen. Tapi sepertinya, walau aku sengaja kalah dalam berjudi dengannya, aku merasa bantuanku tidak mencapainya. Dia menyetorkan uang judi pada Marian kan? Tapi kudengar biasanya ia mengambil sebagian kecil untuk bertahan hidup, itupun harus diam diam. Hidupnya sengsara tapi menolak melibatkan orang lain. Dia anak yang baik."

 _Kunoichi_ tadi diam mendengarkan.

"Setidaknya biarkan Marian mati sengsara." Alfearo mengeratkan genggamannya emosi. "Ah, maaf menahanmu. Lupakan yang barusan. Silahkan pergi."

 _Kunoichi_ tadi memberikan pernghormatan terakhir sebelum akhirnya benar benar menghilang dari hadapan Alfearo.

Alfearo membuka surat itu, membacanya sambil sedikit tersenyum. "Aah, betapa kumerindukan tulisannya."

。

。

"Habiskan makananmu, Lavi _sama_." Kanda yang sedari tadi menahan perempatan di dahinya agar tidak meledak kembali menggeram.

"Tidak mau!" Lavi menggembungkan pipinya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua kakinya berayun ayun tak teratur.

Inilah saat saat dimana tuannya akan berubah menjadi bocah menyebalkan, pikir Kanda. Ia membutuhkan Miranda Si Penyabar sekarang juga.

"Nanti kan ada tamu, nanti jikalau Lavi _sama_ tidak bisa berpikir karena lapar bagaimana?" Miranda mencoba membujuk Lavi.

"Tidak mau!"

Miranda memberikan tatapan gara-gara-hukumanmu-lavi-sama-ngambek kepada Kanda. Kanda hanya memberikan gestur jangan-salahkan-aku sebagai balasan.

"Makan ya... mau kusuapi?" Miranda mencoba membujuk.

"Tidak mau!"

Oh Kanda ingin keluar dari sini secepatnya.

。

。

" _Nee_ , kak _kunoichi_. Siapa namamu?"

Dia tak langsung menjawab. Baginya identitas itu adalah rahasia terbesar. Mungkin ia hanya akan memberinya nama palsu. Walau nama palsu pun berat rasanya mengatakannya. Karena ia telah dilatih untuk tidak membocorkan apapun mengenai dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf bertanya yang tidak tidak."

 _Kunoichi_ itu mengganti kompres Allen dengan yang baru. Ia juga mengoleskan krim untuk luka luka Allen. Allen benar benar dirawat seperti ini, membuatnya ingin menangis bahagia saja.

"Aku kembali lagi nanti malam." kata _Kunoichi_ itu membereskan ember penuh air untuk mengompres Allen. Ia menghilang seketika layaknya bayangan. Allen merenung. Betapa indahnya jika hidup bersama orang lain - setidaknya ada teman bicara.

。

。

"Jadi, kau mengundangku bukan untuk kebutuhan bisnis?" Alfearo kini duduk di depan Lavi, dipisah oleh meja makan yang panjang.

"Mungkin. Tetapi sekarang mungkin akan menjurus kepada kebutuhan bisnis, mumpung kau disini." Lavi menjawabnya dengan topeng senyuman bangsawan seperti biasanya.

"Boleh juga. Tergantung tawaranmu."

"Sebelum itu aku heran, kau mau diperintah oleh anak kecil..."

Alfearo terdiam sejenak. "Allen?" tanyanya. Lavi hanya mempertahankan wajah topengnya yang sudah ia latih dari umur 10 tahun tersebut. "Dia itu saudara jauhku."

"Benarkah?" tersirat ketidak-percayaan dalam kalimat Lavi. "Allen anaknya saudara kandung saudara jauhku." Alfearo akhirnya berbicara. Lavi tersenyum datar.

"Jadi begini, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu yang bahkan jarang diketahui orang. Bahkan polisi tingkat atas saja yang tahu."

Lavi menajamkan pendengarannya. Polisi? Seketika ia ingat nama yang disebutkan Kanda, Cross Marian. Benar juga. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Baiklah. Pada awalnya saat saudara jauhku ditugaskan diluar negri, ia khawatir dengan nasib keponakannya karena saudaranya - yang berarti ayahnya Allen sudah lama meninggal. Hanya dia satu satunya yang menaungi Allen, dan jika ia keluar negri, Allen akan sendirian.

"Kurasakan kengerian yang tersampir pada tutur katanya ketika membayangkan keponakannya sendiri di rumah. Aku yang saat itu belum mengerti hanya melihatnya iba. Ia bahkan hingga memohon padaku saat ingin menitipkan Allen. Walau dia tak memohon juga sebenarnya tak masalah bagiku, namun ternyata orang yang membayangi Allen lah yang bahaya.

"Kini aku mengerti kengeriannya membayangkan keponakannya sendiri di rumah bersama orang berbahaya. Memang agak sulit untukku, namun melihatnya begitu mengharapkanku, akhirnya kuturuti. Kubilang "tak usah cemas. Konsentrasi pada pekerjaanmu saja. Serahkan dia padaku." dan diapun pergi keluar negri tiga hari kemudian.

"Awalnya aku mencari anak itu, diam diam menyamar ke Distrik Lampu Merah berbekal foto yang diberikan saudara jauhku. Aku menemukannya bermain kartu dengan lihai, membawa banyak gondolan uang. Mulailah aku mencoba mengenalnya, lewat permainan itu.

"Singkat cerita, aku sering mengajaknya ke mansionku, bermain dengannya, menjaganya. Anak itu sungguh baik dan sopan tutur katanya, namun sayang, ia sepertinya tidak diperlakukan dengan baik di tempat asalnya. Ia tidak pernah meminta yang macam macam. Kupikir karena sungkan, namun hal yang diinginkannya memang hanyalah teman berbicara, teman mengutarakan isi hatinya. Ia tak butuh materi, tetapi butuh hati.

"Namun suatu hari ia bergelagat aneh bersamaan dengan ia membawa golem di bahunya. Walau wajahnya tak sudi, ia meminta untuk dibelikan gelang perak. Memang heran, namun aku senang akhirnya ia jujur, itu yang ada dalam pikiranku.

"Setelah aku membelikannya, ia menerimanya dalam diam, lalu menangis berlutut di depanku sambil berulang kali memohon maaf. Aku mencoba menenangkannya dengan heran.

"Setelah beberapa hari Allen datang tanpa golem seperti biasanya, ia bercerita banyak. Sekarang aku mengerti. Si Marian brengsek itu mengetahui Allen bersamaku - pemilik perusahaan mainan besar. Ia menyuruh Allen agar aku mebelikannya perhiasan yang nantinya akan dijual dengan harga tinggil oleh Marian di kota lain. Allen selama ini hanya diam karena Tim - temannya yang diubah menjadi mata mata Marian oleh Marian sendiri - mengikutinya.

"Allen takut sesuatu akan terjadi padaku karena sekarang Marian telah mengetahui sebagian besar denah mansionku - Tim berfungsi mencari informasi rupanya. Allen menyuruhku untuk pergi, pindah ke mansionku yang satunya - aku sempat menceritakan mansion keduaku.

"Ternyata benar. Malam hari sebelum kepindahanku salah satu pelayanku terbunuh dan beberapa barang antik tercuri. Aku merasa diteror. Sedangkan disaat yang sama surat dari Allen sampai padaku, dibawakan oleh pelayanku. Surat itu berisi menyesalannya yang tak mampu menghentikan Marian ketika ingin menyerang mansionku. Kulihat kertas amplop dan suratnya banyak bekas darah. Kupikir ia menulisnya benar benar disaat yang sempit sehingga ia tak meperhatikan lagi situasi dan waktu.

"Aku malah cemas dengan keadaannya. Aku memanggil polisi untuk menyelidiki kasus pelayanku disaat aku mencari Allen. Namun sulit ditemukan karena ku tak tahu dimana ia tinggal. Akibat penyelidikan tentang kematian pelayanku, kepindahanku tertunda.

"Keesokan malamnya, Allen mendatangiku. Tubuhnya benar benar penuh luka, bajunya juga belum diganti, menampakkan banyak bercak darah. Ia benar benar berusaha menghentikan Marian. Aku memberinya baju ganti dan juga merawat luka lukanya."

""Sekalinya tergenggam, sulit untuk lepas." katanya. Ia mendesakku untuk mengganti identitas juga. Marian itu benar benar orang yang licik, tidak, dia iblis.

"Aku menurutinya. Aku membuat seolah olah perusahaan Toyki dibeli oleh perusahaan SuPlay. Padahal diriku yang membelinya. Kau pasti tak asing dengan pengusaha yang naik daun tiba tiba menjual perushaannya - Tyki Mikk."

Lavi mengangguk. "Jadi itulah. Terakhir kali aku bertemunya ia menangis padaku. Ia takut bertemu dengan siapapun, takut akan memberikan orang yang bertemu dengannya masalah. Ia tak ingin berbicara pada orang jika itu artinya mengancam keselamatan orang itu.

"Aku menenangkannya sebisanya. Kami mengatur pertemuan di Bar biasanya Allen bermain judi. Dari situ aku akan tetap membantunya, setidaknya menjadi teman bicaranya.

"Awalnya Allen menolak. Tetapi lama kelamaan ia termakan oleh kata kataku. Mungkin awalnya karena dimintai tolong, namun sekarang aku merasa ingin melindunginya dari dalam hati."

Lavi agak merenung. Sebegitunyakah situasi Allen? "Nah, kemarin aku mendapatkan surat. Ia berniat menceritakan hal ini kepadamu namun kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Aku berniat menjenguknya, namun aku sendiri tidak tahu ia tinggal dimana."

"Aku tahu." Lavi spontan bersuara. "Mau kutuntun?" tanyanya lagi. Alfearo menutup matanya mempertimbangkan tawaran Lavi. "Baiklah, aku percaya orang yang dipercaya Allen. Mari kita kesampingkan dulu kebutuhan bisnis kita."

.

.

.  
To Be Continue

.  
Hellaw. Gatau lagi gais mau dibawa kemana ni cerita#digampar  
Pokonya ni gais(reader : so akrab loe#dibacok) maap. Pokonya ni permisa... saia ini autowritter, sudah sering saya katakan bukan. Makanya mau minta maap kalo ni cerita malah kemana mana. Banyak plothole... banyak yg g jls. Banyak yg ga sinkron. Oke deh.

Iya aku gabut banget acara kartinian jadinya nulis aja. Mana susah jalan lagi pake kebaya#oke staph.

Kyunauzunami  
Sho-ai sih gimana yak... ngga sih... cuman friendship melebihi batas sedikit#digampar pokoknya MAKASIH BEGETE HEHEHEHEHEHE

Mau tau apdetan Earl's Yuujin, go follow ig chizanacharlotte. Kalo sy ngepost apdetan EY, berarti apdet#digaplok

Makasih buat yg review, sekedar baca, bahkan cuma baca judulnya juga makasih banyak m('v')m... sekian babay.


	14. Unpredictable Chamber

Yah... suka lupa sama diclaimer... aku baru sadar. Soalnya kan ya kalo di fandom Dgrayman masa anime lain... tapi pokoknya disclaimer itu penting, saya baru sadar/pasih

Disclaimer : DGrayMan punya Hoshino Katsura. Semoga dia makin rajin apdet:))))

* * *

"Saat ini tak apa. Sudah kulacak, Cross menginap di rumah orang lain." jawab Kunoichi. "Terima kasih." Lavi berterima kasih pada kunoichi tersebut.

Ia bersama pelayannya - juga Alfearo dengan pelayannya berangkat. Mereka menembus hutan dekat Distrik Lampu Merah, cahaya purnama membantu mereka menemukan dataran yang lebih tinggi dari tanah lainnya setelah di ujung penghabisan hutan. Di atasnya terdapat rumah lusuh.

"Di sana?" Alfearo menganga terkejut. Lavi hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Mereka dengan cepat masuk ke sana. Rumah itu terlalu rapuh untuk sebuah kunci - sudah rusak. Mereka masuk ke sana, menuju kamar Allen.

"Kalian?" suara pelan Allen mampu mengkhianati asumsi mereka - dikira Allen sudah nyenyak. "Kau belum tidur?" tanya Lavi. "Ah, aku tadi tertidur. Kupikir Shishou datang, jadi aku langsung siaga." jawab Allen. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada Alfearo yang menatapnya iba. Tanpa berkata, Alfearo mendekapnya, menahan tangisnya. "Dia kejam bukan?"

"Shishou?" tanya Allen pelan. "Siapa lagi?" Alfearo mebelai pipi kanan bocah yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri itu. "Pantas aku tak melihatmu lagi belakangan ini. Aku cemas jika tak melihatmu." Alfearo menambahkan dalam hati, 'entah apa yang dilakukan si bejat itu kalau kau di rumah.'

Allen tersenyum manis, "tapi kau melihatku lagi bukan?". Alfearo tersenyum simpul. "Akan kubelikan obat. Kau simpan di bawah tempat tidurmu saja." Allen menggeleng, "Kakak itu sudah mengobatiku tiap hari. Tak perlu cemas." ia menunjuk kunoichi di sebelah Kanda. Yang ditunjuk hanya menampakkan wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersamaku saja sih?" gemas Lavi. Ia tetap berusaha walau tau konsekuensinya. Allen menggeleng lemah. "Kau sudah tau bukan? Aku tak bisa."

"Apapun bisa kalau kau menginginkannya!"

Allen menatapnya kagum, memikirkan kata kata Lavi. "Sudahlah, tak baik memaksanya saat ini." Alfearo mengangkat lengan kanan Allen yang penuh dengan sayatan. "Suatu hari nanti sikapnya akan terbalaskan." katanya penuh amarah.

" _Nee_ , Tyki _sama_ , Lavi _sama_... kalian harus pulang. Aku takut jika tiba tiba Shishou datang." Allen menampakkan wajah kekhawatiran yang tak dibuat buat. Lavi menghela napas sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, " _Geez_... khawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

"Kanda, Kak Kunoichi, dan Tuan yang di sana, terima kasih sudah menjaga mereka." sekali lagi senyum Allen merekah. Hatinya seperti ditaburi bunga berbagai warna, begitu senang ia dikunjungi banyak orang. Hal inilah yang menambah motivasi hidup Allen, bahwa di dunia ini masih ada yang akan sedih jika ia meninggal.

Mereka yang menjenguk merasa cukup sekian untuk hari ini. Mereka pamit pulang, meninggalkan Allen yang tengah tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Tiba tiba suara sesemakan mengageti mereka. "Sembunyi!" suara Allen terdengar. Mereka semua memilih ruangan di seberang dapur - yang menurut kunoichi itu setelah memata matai rumah ini, ruangan inilah yang tidak pernah dimasuki Cross.

Terdengar langkah pincang Allen mengecek jendela. "Ah, bukan. Maaf menakuti kalian." Allen berjalan, duduk mengambil napas di kursi terdekat. Mereka semua kembali keluar. Alfearo yang kasihan membawa Allen kembali ke tempat tidur. Mereka pamit untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tunggu, dimana Lavi _hakushaku_?" tanya Alfearo ketika mereka keluar. Kanda segera masuk kembali. Ia mendapati punggung kecil tuannya tengah menegang menghadap tembok ruangan itu. Tangannya menggenggam senter mini panjang - rumah tak memiliki penerangan listrik.

"Tuan?" Kanda agak curiga. Lavi memutar kepalanya, melotot horror pada Kanda. Mulutnya megap megap tidak jelas. Tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang menyusahkan, Kanda langsung membawanya keluar. Lavi berada pada sebelah tangan Kanda masih dalam keadaan shock. Ranting pohon yang berserakan di hutan tak menghambat Kanda untuk terus melaju. Di keadaan begitu, tiba tiba Lavi berteriak.

Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kanda. Entah dari mana kekuatan itu, Kanda melepaskannya karena spontan. Lavi seakan ingin berlari kembali ke rumah sunyi itu. Kanda menangkapnya, bahkan kunoichi juga Alfearo membantunya. Lavi membabi buta, genangan air mata mengucur deras.

"Ada apa ini pelayan?" Alfearo ikut bingung. "Maaf saya juga tidak tau." kata Kanda menahan kedua tangan Lavi. "Permisi." Alfearo menghantan tengkuk Lavi keras hingga ia pingsan. Keadaan hening sejenak. Mereka menarik nafas kewalahan.

"Bagaimana anak ini mendapat kekuatan seketika?" Alfearo tertawa takjub. Kanda hanya menatap datar pada tuannya, "terima kasih tuan. Jika itu saya, saya tak mampu melakukannya." Alfearo memberi tatapan sudahlah-aku-juga-harus-minta-maaf-nanti.

。

。

。

Lavi terbangun dipagi harinya. Ia melihat Miranda seperti biasa menyiapkan air panas, sedangkan Kanda menyiapkan teh paginya. Dengan hati berapi api, Lavi berteriak sekuat tenaga - seakan hal itu bisa mengeluarkan perasaan tak enaknya.

"KANDA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Miranda dan maid lainnya terlonjak ketakutan, bahkan hampir terjatuh menubruk satu sama lain jika salah satu maid tidak cekatan menangkapnya.

Kanda menatapnya - lagi lagi tanpa ekspresi. "Miranda dan lainnya keluar." kata Lavi tertahan. Para maid mengerti perintah itu, tetapi kaki mereka seperti di paku pada tempatnya. "Kubilang, KELUAR!"

Maid berlari ketakutan keluar ruangan, menyisakan Kanda seorang diri. Lavi berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras, hingga mampu membuat Kanda spontan menahan tubuhnya. Satu tamparan keras, hingga Lavi sampai membungkukkan tubuhnya ke bawah untuk menamparnya. Tangan Lavi memerah, berkedut nyeri - tetapi peduli setan. Kanda kembali tegak dalam gerakan lambat. Lavi melakukan hal yang sama menggunakan tangan satunya. Kanda hanya diam menerima semua itu.

Lavi mengepalkan tangannya. Bahunya bergetar. Samar samar terdengar desisan. Tiba tiba Lavi mengangkat kepalanya bersamaan dengan ia menarik nafas dalam dalam. Wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan terkhianati, sakit, kecewa mendalam, juga kebimbangan.

"HWAAAAAAA." tangis pilunya pecah. Ia terduduk tak berdaya. Kedua tangannya mencoba menghentikan air mata derasnya. Kini iris dwiwarna emerald-sapphier tenggelam dalam lautan air mata.

Rahangnya sakit, tenggorokannya sakit, hatinya sakit, kepalanya pening, matanya berdenyut, tubuhnya lelah. Ia benci keadaan ini. Kenapa ia menangis seperti ini?

Kanda masih datar. Kedua pipinya memerah lantaran di tampar tuan mudanya itu. Jikalau kepalanya pening juga, mungkin ia takkan mengekspresikannya.

Ia terus berdiri tegak di sana hingga tuan mudanya tertidur. Sambil menghela nafas, ia membawa tuannya kembali ke kasurnya, mengelap air mata yang nantinya akan keluar lagi - begitu mendalam kesedihannya. Ia menutup tirai tirai dari jendela besar di ruangan itu. Ia berjalan pelan keluar kamar.

Langkahnya agak cepat. Kini di pikirannya hanyalah wastafel. Ia berlari menuju wastafel yang ada di dapur bawah tanah. Setelah sampai di sana, ia tak kuat lagi menahan. Ia mengeluarkan cairan dari mulutnya, begitu tersiksa kelihatannya. Ia membelalakkan matanya tatkala menemukan sesuatu dari apa yang ia keluarkan. Merah.

Dengan ngeri ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Tiba tiba ia terbatuk. Ia membuka telapak tangannya ketika warna merah menghiasi telapak putihnya. Nafasnya memburu.

"Kanda san?" Miranda yang terus menunggu di depan pintu tuannya tak sengaja melihat Kanda berjalan cepat keluar dari sana. Setelah memberi tahu beberapa pelayan tentang apa yang baru terjadi, ia kembali menyusul Kanda.

Yang ia dapati saat pertama kali masuk dapur ialah Kanda yang menatap hampa telapaknya.

Dan tiba tiba...

Kanda tumbang...

。

。

。

YEEEY akhirnya maju juga ni cerita. Sebenernya maksa sih ahahahahahahaha#ditabok. Huft. Aku juga penasaran ini lanjutannya gimana#dibakar. Lavi kenapa? Kanda kenapa? Ulalalala~#BUAGH. Oke siap maap. Betewe tau kan Kunoichi itu siapa kalo di DGM? Nah yaudah gitu aja.

(Readers : APA SI GA JELAS BANGET!?)

Iya. Saya gabut. Paguru fisika ga masuk. Paguru sunda pulang. Lah says ngapain org internet gaada soalnya blm registerasi (30/04/18). Nah jadi saya memutuskan untuk nulis. Ntar kalo punya wifi di publish hewhewhew.

Balesan review

Wawa

MAKASIIIIII

Safit

Okeee. Karna reviewmu kusemangat (≧∇≦)b

Udah ya sekian  
babay


	15. Colored Arrows

Huft. Lima belas. Huft. Ga nyangka. Fic terjauh yakin. Gatau kenapa seneng aja. Trkdngklwripiwfickurngdrchpnythgmnyasakeksdihgt#abaikan

Diclaimer : Hoshino Katsura pemilik DGrayMan. SEMOGA NTAR MUNCUL DGM S3 ATAU MOVIENYA

Author : ''kangen Allen hiksu.''

DGrayMan Movie A.W coming soon(selamanya) #apasi

Oke dah lanjot.

Balasan review  
Makasiii ya yg udah review... Risafit dkk

* * *

"Kanda san?" Maid juga pelayan lainnya melingkari tempat tidur Sang Kepala Pelayan. Salah satunya terus menerus mengganti kompres di dahi Kepala Pelayan itu.

.

.

.

"Kanda san?" setelah Miranda menyebut namanya, Kanda pingsan di hadapan wastafel. Miranda langsung berlari, menangkap kepala Kanda sebelum membentur lantai dapur. Miranda gugup seketika. Ia spontan bingung. Air matanya sampai keluar. "Siapapun tolong!" teriaknya.

Waktu itu untunglah ada salah satu pelayan yang sedang beristirahat karena baru sembuh dari sakitnya - Johnny langsung ikut gelagapan. Ia segera berlari memanggil yang lainnya.

Segera semua yang datang membantu Miranda membawa Kanda ke kamarnya, sebagian lainnya menelpon dokter, dan satu diantara mereka menunggu, siap siaga di depan kamar tuan muda dan akan menginformasikan pada tuan muda tentang keadaan kepala pelayannya jika ia terbangun dan keluar kamar.

Miranda menceritakan apa yang dia lihat kepada semua yang berkumpul di sana. Namun ia tidak menceritakan amarah Lavi yang sempat meledak karena ia berpikir tak ada hubungannya. Namun tak terlalu lama untuk berpikir keras, maid yang tadi sempat diberitahu Miranda tentang amarah Lavi angkat suara.

Ia masih belum terlalu yakin, namun ia pikir ada hubungannya karena jika apa yang dikatakan Miranda benar - bahwa Lavi menampar Kanda sangat keras - Miranda juga agak ragu, tapi telinganya menangkap suara keras itu - hal itu bisa saja menyebabkan Kanda muntah muntah. Kepala adalah salah satu bagian sensitif manusia.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya menatap satu sama lain, kurang mengerti atau bahkan tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kebanyakan pelayan Lavi memang diambil sejak kecil saat sebelum Lavi lahir.

Ayahnya yang seorang perfeksionis telah memperhitungkan agar jika pelayan yang diambilnya dewasa (sekitar umur 15 sampai 17 tahun) anaknya sudah lahir. Ya. Sebelum itu semua siap, dia tidak mau menikah.

Maka karena dari kecil sudah diajarkan menjadi pelayan, mereka hanya paham seputar itu. Matematika? Ilmu sosial? Ilmu berbahasa? Hanya diberikan secara garis besar. Hanya diberikan sesuai kebutuhan pelayan.

Namun Ayahnya juga memberikan 'kasih' pada pelayan pelayannya untuk menumbuhkan sifat 'setia' pada mereka. Mengecamkan pada mereka bahwa tak ada tempat tinggal untuk mereka di dunia ini selain di mansionnya secara halus dan tersirat, namun cukup ampuh.

Karena itulah, hanya ada beberapa dari mereka yang lebih 'pintar' dari yang lainnya dikarenakan mereka sempat mengenyam pendidikan wajib 6 tahun saat bersama keluarga mereka.

Ya. Merekalah keluarga yang mengabdi pada keluarga Lavi. Buyutnya (Pendiri Keluarga Lavi ke - 7) memperlakukan - dalam perjanjian - untuk setiap generasi keluarga yang mengabdi pada keluarganya harus ada minimal satu orang dikirim ke rumahnya sebagai pelayan setelah mengenyam 6 tahun pendidikan wajib. Dalam perjanjian itu pula Keluarga Bangsawan Lavi akan memberi jaminan keuangan kepada keluarga mereka.

Nama nama keluarga itu adalah Lotto, Lee, Wennham, dan Link. Lotto biasanya menjadi pelayan rumahan. Lee menjadi pelayan informasi - mata mata. Wennham menjadi pelayan pengolah keuangan. Link menjadi pelayan keamanan misi juga bepergian bagi Lavi maupun Lee (jika sedang memata-matai).

Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka yang diambil dari luar adalah pelayan yang bodoh. Kanda misalnya? Entah firasat apa yang menggelayuti otak Ayah Lavi saat mengambil Kanda. Sedari kecil tidak tersenyum atau bahkan tidak ramah sama sekali walaupun itu dengan kepala mansion yang mengambilnya.

Namun, dengan beberapa ajaran dalam waktu dua bulan, Kanda terlihat begitu mahir dalam pekerjaannya. Ayah Lavi memberikan kepercayaan lebih padanya sebagai kepala pelayan Mansion ini.

Entah apa yang dilihat Ayahnya pada Kanda, seperti tahu akan potensi anak jutek di depannya akan berguna bagi anaknya. Bahkan Ibunya Lavi pada awalnya tidak mau dilayani pelayan triplek seperti itu - saat masa awal menikah.

Dan kini, pelayan berbakat itu terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

Seperti biasa, Kunoichi itu pergi setelah merawat Allen. Allen berkali kali berkedip pelan diatas kasurnya, memikirkan sesuatu yang baru saja menghinggapi istana pikirannya.

Apakah dengan memasuki pintu ini - keputusan - adalah ruangan yang nyaman? Apakah pintu di sana adalah ruang tahta? Apakah yang di sana adalah taman istana yang indah?

Allen tengah menjelajahi berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika seandainya ia memilih salah satu pintu itu. Mungkin tidak semuanya bisa ia pilih karena ia hanya memegang kunci yang terbatas. Sekalinya kunci itu dipakai, maka habislah ia. Tak bisa ia kembali mengunci pintu yang sudah ia buka kuncinya.

"Apapun bisa kalau kau menginginkannya."

Lagi lagi panah tuntunan Allen untuk menyusuri lorong bertambah. Kini kata kata Lavi yang menunjukkan nyala panahnya, seakan nyala panah Lavi mampu menggantikan panah satunya yang sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Sudah cukup memilih antara tiga panah setiap Allen menemukan cabang lorong di istananya - dan ia selalu memilih nyala panah Mana, kini nyala panahnya bertambah.

Kadang dua panah menunjukkan cabang lorong yang sama, kadang berbeda. Di sinilah Allen suka bingung untuk memilih. Namun kini, nyala panah Lavi dan Mana hampir menunjukkan lorong yang sama, hanya saja panah Lavi menunjuk pintu diseberang pintu yang ditunjuk Mana.

Apa yang harus ia pilih? Apakah panah dari orang yang mengangkatnya? Ataukah panah dari teman yang baru ia temui?

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan."

Temaram sore sudah mampu membuat siluet benda yang dilewatinya, kepala perusahaan kertas yang saat ini baru bangun langsung membuka pintu kayu jati kamarnya, mendapati salah satu pelayannya sudah siaga di depan.

"Tuan..." panggilnya. "Kanda pingsan." lapornya.

DEG.

Seketika itu juga Lavi berlari menuju ruang pelayan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Hewwo. Maaf telat apdet (gaada yg baca juga#plak). Jadi nih... udh buat sejak sebelum romadon... trus kan puasaan tuh UKK... jadinya ga nyentuh ffn bgt... trus liburan melakukan hal lain (puasaan tidur aja), trus lebaran, trus persiapan ke sekolah daaaaannnn ulala#plak saya melanjutkannya tepat setelah upacara 16 juli 2018 ＨＡＨＡＨＡ.  
で。。。  
Saya publish setelah isi kuota (hiks) (´pωq｀)。soalnya kuota saya miris.

Udah deh sekian aja wkwkw review ditungguuuu  
byeeeee


End file.
